Heart of Glass
by Nao-shi Arisu Caelum
Summary: Hinata gadis yatim yang bekerja pada sebuah panti asuhan untuk berbagi kasih bersama anak-anak yatim. secara mendadak di lamar oleh orang tua dari Aktor terkenal Uchiha Sasuke untuk dijadikan menantunya.Update Chap 5
1. Chapter 1

**Kembali pada SasuHina pair! Yay!**

**Ini pair paling fav saya. Ya udah deh~**

**(Perasaan saya selalu ngomong yaudah, yasudah ato ya skitar itu lah.)**

* * *

><p>"<em>Aku akan menikahinya Ayah."<em>

"_Apa? Kau ingin melawanku?"_

"_Aku tidak bermaksud melawan Ayah tapi, aku mencintai dia."_

"_Sudah berapa kali ku bilang Uchiha Sasuke! Kau tidak boleh berhubungan dengannya!"_

"_Apa hanya karena dia berasal dari orang miskin? Sakura sekarang bahkan bisa memutar balikkan keadaan keluarganya."_

"_Diam kau! Kau tak usah tahu alasanku tidak menerima gadis itu!"_

"_Lalu ayah maunya bagaimana? Aku mencintainya dan sudah saatnya aku menikah. Aku sudah cukup dewasa."_

"_Aku akan mencarikan penggantinya."_

"_Tapi ayah."_

"_Diam! Kembalilah kekamarmu dan ingat! Kalau kau masih berhubungan dengannya, kau akan tahu apa yang akan aku lakukan padanya!."_

…

…_.._

* * *

><p>…<p>

…_.._

Di dalam sebuah kamar yang luas. Dan penuh dengan foto-foto seorang pria yang sedang berpose layaknya seorang model. Seorang Uchiha bungsu, yaitu Uchiha Sasuke kini sedang meratapi nasibnya.

Uchiha Sasuke yang berprofesi sebagai Aktor ternama, kini meratapi nasibnya. Ia hendak menikahi gadis pilihannya Haruno Sakura yang sudah ia kencani selama 3 tahun. Sakura sendiri adalah seorang Aktris yang sering kali menjadi lawan main Sasuke dalam filmnya.

Hal itupun membuat kedua orang itu saling jatuh cinta dan memulai perjalanan mereka sebagai sepasang kekasih selama 3 tahun.

Namun sayang, sang Ayah dari si Aktor tidak mengijinkannya. Entah apa alasan sang ayah tidak mengijinkannya. Sasuke benar-benar tidak tahu.

"Sial."

Air mata keluar dari kedua matanya. Ia mengacak-ngacak rambutnya hingga berantakan dan jatuh bersujud di bawah.

Kemudia ia berdiri dan berjalan, lalu membanting semua benda-benda di sekelilingnya.

Ia pukul cermin di depannya dengan tangan kanannya dan menimbulkan luka di tangannya.

Namun rasa sakit di tangannya tidak sebanding dengan apa yang hatinya rasakan. Dirinya benar-benar takut tidak bisa hidup bersama kekasihnya yang sangat ia cintai itu.

"Sakura, maafkan aku."

…

…..

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

…..

"Kak neji! Aku pergi dulu!"

"Hati-hati Hinata."

Seorang gadis dengan semangatnya mengayuh sepedanya dengan kencang. Senyuman tak berhenti ia sunggingkan di wajahnya. Dengan ceria ia mengucapkan selamat pagi kepada orang-orang yang sudah tidak asing dengannya.

Hyuga Hinata nama gadis itu. Gadis muda berumur 20 tahun yang kini bekerja sebagai pengurus anak-anak panti asuhan. Kesukaanya terhadap anak kecil dan juga karma ia merupakan anak yatim piatu pula lah yang membuatnya memutuskan untuk membantu dan berbagi kasih kepada anak-anak disana.

"Itu kak Hinata!"

"Kak Hinata datang!"

"Kakak!"

Segerombolan anak kecil yang manis dan imut menyambut kedatangan Hinata saat mereka melihat gadis itu sampai di tempat mereka.

Dengan ceria dan semangatnya, mereka memeluk gadis itu saat ia turun dari sepedanya.

"Aduh, aduh. Ada apa ini?" Hinata merasa senang dan bahagia atas perlakuan adik-adik kecilnya yang kini tengah memeluknya.

"Kita semua rindu kakak!"

"Hm? Kok bisa? Kakak kan kemarin juga ada."

"Kami rindu kakak walau hanya di tinggal 1 jam saja!" Jawab seorang anak laki-laki sekitar berumur 5 tahun dan berambut coklat.

"Hehehe. Iya kakak juga sangat rindu dengan kalian!"

"Kita sayang Kak Hinata!"

"Kakak juga sayang kalian semua! Nah sudah pada sarapan belum?"

"Belum!"

"Kok belum?"

"Kita mau makan sarapan bareng kakak!" jawab anak-anak kecil itu bersamaan.

"Iya, ayo kita makan." Hinata lalu mengajak anak-anak itu memasuki ruangan. Dan setelah itu ia mendapati sang Ibu kepala panti melihatnya denga tersenyum.

"Anak-anak, sana masuk ke ruang makan duluan, nanti kakak menyusul."

"Iya!"

Anak-anak yatim piatu itu segera berlari memasuki ruang makan. Sedangkan Hinata mendekati ibu kepala panti yang tengah menatapnya.

"Selamat pagi Tsunade-sama."

"Pagi Hinata, seperti biasa anak-anak itu semangat sekali melihatmu."

"Hahaha, saya juga tidak tahu kenapa mereka sebegitu menyukai saya."

"Mereka sepertinya sangat menyayangimu. Sepertinya mereka akan histeris bila melihatmu menikah."

"Anda bisa saja Tsunade-sama."

"Aku juga mungkin akan merasakan hal yang sama bila kau menikah Hinata. Aku harap kau tidak menikah secepatnya."

"Saya tidak berencana seperti itu, saya senang sekali disini dan saya tidak mau meninggalkan mereka. Mereka sudah saya anggap seperti anak saya sendiri."

"Hinata, selain cantik kau baik sekali. Umurmu masih muda tapi sifat keibuanmu itulah yang sangat aku sukai."

"Terima kasih Tsunade-sama."

"Nah sudah saatnya kita memberikan sarapan."

"Baik."

….

…..

….

* * *

><p>…..<p>

…..

"Kita putus."

"A..apa? kenapa?"

"Aku sudah tak menginginkanmu. Pergi!"

"Kau bercanda!" Gadis itu lalu menarik lengan sang pria yang kini memunggunginya.

"A..aku masih mencintaimu."

"Aku tidak. Pergilah dan jangan pernah menemuiku lagi"

"Cut! Ya bagus! Sekarang kalian boleh beristirahat dan pulang. Sampai jumpa besok, dan terima kasih atas kerjasamanya."

Sasuke berjalan kearah tempat duduk dan mengambil minumannya yang tergeletak di sana. Para kru mengambil kain dan mengelap wajahnya. Saat ia menghabiskan minumannya, sang lawan mainnya tak lain kekasihnya Sakura menghampirinya.

"Sasuke." Ucapnya sambil menepuk bahu kekasihnya itu.

"Hn."

"Tahu tidak, aku takut sekali kejadian yang baru saja kita perankan akan jadi kenyataaan."

Sasuke terdiam dan mulai membereskan-barang-barangnya.

"Kok diam?" tanya Sakura heran.

Sasuke menghela napas dan menggenggam pundak Sakura di hadapannya.

"Sakura, ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."

"Apa?"

Sasuke melepaskan genggamannya dan menghela napas. Sungguh berat hal ini ia lakukan. Ia sangat takut perkataanya ini akan melukai Sakura.

"Sebenarnya."

"Apa? Bilang saja."

"Sebenarnya aku ingin…"

"Hm?"

Sasuke kembali menhela napasnya dan memtuskan untuk membelakangi gadis yang ia cintai.

"Maafkan aku Sakura."

"Maaf untuk apa?"

"Maaf kan aku, sebaiknya kita akhir saja hubungan kita sampai di sini."

"A..apa? kau bercanda kan Sasuke?"

Sakura berjalan dan menghadapkan dirinya di depan Sasuke yang kini tengah mnunduk.

Matanya semakin berkaca-kaca setelah melihat kekasihnya tersebut menangis.

"S..sasuke, ap..apa salahku? Ke..kenapa?"

"Maafkan aku Sakura. Lebih baik kau lupakan aku." Jawab Sasuke sambil menyentuh pipi gadis itu.

"Ke..kenapa? apa ayahmu melarang hubungan kita lagi?"

Sasuke hanya bisa terdiam, ia takut akan ancaman ayahnya.

"Sakura, lupakan aku dan kau bisa mendapatkan pria yang lebih baik dari diriku."

Sasuke lalu pergi dam mengambil jacketnya yang ada di kursi dan meninggalkan Sakura yang kini duduk dan menangis kepergiannya.

…

…

…..

* * *

><p>….<p>

…..

"Dari mana saja kau?"

"Bukan urusan ayah." Jawab Sasuke tanpa menatap ayahnya yang kini berdiri di depannya sambil bekacak pinggang.

"Apa kau bilang?" teriak Fugaku sang Ayah.

"Anata, sabarlah. Sasuke, kau lelah nak? Ingin ibu bawakan minuman?"

"Tidak usah bu."

"Tunggu, bagaimana dengan gadis itu. Apa sudah kau lakukan apa yang aku perintahkan?"

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap ayahnya dengan tatapan dingin. Mulutnya tersenyum sinis.

"Aku sudah memutuskannya. Apa lagi yang kau mau?"

"Bagus. Aku akan memberimu penggantinya."

"Terserah. Aku tidak perduli. Toh sampai mati hidupku akan diatur olehmu."

Sasuke lalu meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya dan langsung memasuki kamarnya.

…..

…..

" Kakak! Lihat! Itu Uchiha Sasuke!"

Seorang gadis berumur 14 tahun menunjuk kearah tv yang saat ini sedang menyiarkan berita atau info tentang artis-artis ternama.

"Mana?" tanya Hinata.

"Itu, itu! Katanya dia putus sama Haruno Sakura itu loh." Jawab gadis bernama Ritsu itu.

"P..putus? kok bisa?"

"Hehehe..kakak pasti senang kan?"

"Se..senang bagaimana? Ritsu ada-ada saja."

"Aku tahu kalau kakak itu fans berat Sasuke! Iya kan?"

"M..mana mungkin?"

"Ritsu, jangan menggoda Hinata." Ucap Tsunade.

"Tapi benar loh Bu, saat ada kabar Sasuke itu berpacaran dengan Sakura, kak Hinata sampai menangis-nangis tidak rela loh!"

"T..tidak kok." Jawab Hinata sambil mengeluarkan semburat merah di wajahnya.

"Sudah, sudah." Jawab Tsunade sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Tiba-tiba saja ada sebuah mobil yang datang ke panti asuhan tempat Hinata bekerja. Mobil sedan hitam yang mengkilat dan plat mobil yang sudah di kenal Tsunade, Hinata dan anak-anak panti membuat seisi panti keluar untuk menyambutnya.

"Itu pasti Tante cantik dan Om cakep!" teriak seorang anak.

Anak-anak panti kemudian keluar dan berbaris untuk menyambut kedatangan orang tersebut.

"Selamat siang Tante! Selamat Siang Om!" Ucap anak-anak itu dengan serentak.

Si Om tersenyum melihatnya, sedang si Tante berjongkok dan menyanjarkan dirinya dengan anak-anak itu.

"Selamat siang anak-anakku yang manis. Semangat sekali hari ini."

"Iya dong! Soalnya Tante cantik datang terus kemari." Jawab seorang bocah perempuan.

"Terima kasih Mio-chan, Mio-chan juga cantik kok."

"Ah Tuan dan Nyonya, ada apa kalian datang kemari?" Tanya Tsunade kepada kedua orang itu.

"Hinata ada?" tanya Nyonya itu.

Datanglah Hinata menuju pasangan suami-istri paruh baya itu dan langsung membungkukkan badannya.

"Apa kabar Om, Tante"

"Baik, bagaimana kalau kita berbicara sebentar."

"Ada hal penting yang ingin kami sampaikan kepadamu, Hinata." Jawab Om.

Hinata, lalu mempersilahkan mereka berdua masuk. Kemudian mereka berempat termasuk Tsunade duduk saling berhadapan."

"Ada apa ya? Sepertinya penting sekali." Tanya Tsunade.

"Begini, tujuan kami datang kemari adalah untuk melamar Hinata." Jawab Om itu.

"Me..melamar?"

"Iya Hinata-chan. Kamu mau ya?"

"Melamar, maksud anda?" tanya Tsunade Heran.

"Ehm. Saya melamar Hinata untuk putra saya. Saya yakin Hinata lah yang sangat cocok untuk putra saya."

"T..tsunade-sama."

"Mungkin ini semua butuh persetujuan dari Hinata dan Kakaknya sendiri. Saya sendiri masih membutuhkannya. Bukan hanya saya tapi anak-anak ini juga."

"S..saya belum siap untuk menikah, Om, Tante. Kami berterimakasih atas bantuan kalian pada panti ini tapi…"

"Kamu tidak mau meninggalkan anak-anak panti ya?"

"I..iya Tante."

"Untuk masalah itu tidak perlu kau takutkan. Meski nanti kau sudah menikah dengan putraku, kau akan tetap bisa menemani anak-anak ini."

"T..tapi Kakak saya.."

"Kami akan mengunjungi kakakmu. Apa dia sekarang ada di rumah?"

"I..iya."

"Kalau begitu antarkan kami."

….

….

* * *

><p>…..<p>

"Jadi, tujuan anda adalah hendak melamar adik saya, begitu?"

"Benar sekali."

Neji menghela napasnya dan menegok kearah Hinata yang duduk disampingnya. Adiknya tersebut tidak mengucapakan sepatah kata pun dan hanya menunduk malu.

"Hinata, kamu mau?"

"A..apa?"

Neji kembali menghela napasnya dan kini matanya menatap tajam pada pria paruh baya yang melamar adiknya untuk putranya tersebut.

"Bolehkah saya tahu, apa alasan anda menginginkan adik saya menjadi menantu anda?"

Pria paruh baya itu dan istrinya saling menatap dan kemudian menyunggingkan senyuman yang ramah kepada Neji si kakak yang masih mengerutkan dahinya.

"Alasannya adalah, Kami sangat sayang dengan Hinata."

"Sayang? Hinata bukanlah siapa-siapa kalian." Ucap Neji tegas.

"Hinata memang bukan siapa-siapa kami. Kami bahkan bertemu di panti asuhan tempatnya bekerja." Jawab istri dari pria tersebut.

"Sifatnya yang tulus dan kasih sayangnya yang bagaikan seorang ibu itulah yang membuat kami ingin menjadikannya sebagai seorang menantu." Lanjutnya.

Hinata tersipu malu. Dia tidak menyangka alasan mereka melamarnya sesederhana itu.

"T..tapi Om,Tante, s..saya tidak kenal putra kalian. Bagaimana bisa saya menikah dengan anak kalian. B..bukannya saya tidak mau t..tapi."

"Masalah perasaan ya? Itu hal yang mudah, aku yakin kau pasti menyukai anakku" jawab wanita itu.

"Lalu dimana putra anda berdua? Dia tidak kemari?" tanya Neji.

"Dia sibuk, pekerjaanya padat."jawab pria paruh baya tersebut.

Neji kembali menatap Hinata yag menunduk. Dia merangkul pundak adiknya dan mengelusnya.

"Hinata, kalau kau bersedia, akupun tidak bisa apa-apa."

Hinata terdiam dan memikirkannya. Jujur saja ia merasa tidak enak apabila menolak tawaran kedua orang itu. Mereka berdua sudah ia anggap sebagai keluarga. Mereka berdua juga sudah dianggap sebagai orang tuanya sendiri.

Apalagi mereka sangat berbaik hati selalu memberikan sumbangan kepada panti. Dan keramahan mereka akan anak-anak itulah yang membuat Hinata sayang pada mereka.

"S..saya, bersedia."

"Syukurlah Hinata." Wanita itu kemudian memeluk Hinata dengan erat.

"Lalu kapan acara pernikahan dimulai?"

"Besok Lusa."

…..

…

…

….

…..

…..

…..

"Apa? Besok lusa? Kalian ini benar-benar seenaknya!"

"Sasuke, ini supaya kau bisa cepat melupakan gadis Haruno itu!" Bentak Fugaku.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa pikiran yang ada di dalam otak Ayah. Sesudah kau memaksaku untuk memutuskan Sakura, sekarang kau pun dengan seenaknya menentukan hari pernikahanku dengan gadis yang sama sekali tidak aku kenal. Ayah benar-benar keterlaluan!"

"Aku melakukan ini untukmu Sasuke. Kenapa dari dulu kau tidak mau menuruti perintahku! Kau ingin aku mati?"

"Bukan itu masalahnya Ayah! Kau itu sudah seenaknya!"

"Aku bertindak seperti ini karena aku sayang padamu! Hanya ini permintaanku!"

"Aku akan pergi!" jawab Sasuke sambil berjalan menuju pintu depan.

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Sa…"

"Ayah! Ayah! Sasuke, Ayah!

Sasuke menoleh kebelakang dan menemukan ayahnya tergeletak pingsan sambil di rangkul ibunya yang menangis. Matanya terbelalak dan raut mukanya yang sedari tadi marah menajdi khawatir. Ia pun berlari menuju ayahnya.

"Ayah! Ayah bangun! Ibu Ayah kenapa?"

"Telepon ambulan Sasuke! Cepat!" Teriak Mikoto sambil menangis.

…

…..

…..

…..

…..

…

Seorang Dokter berambut silver yang wajahnya di tutupi masker, memeriksa tubuh seorang pria yang saat ini hilang kesadarannya. Istri dan putra dari si pria yang kini tertidur tersebut menangis penuh rasa khawatir.

"Bagaimana keadaan suami saya dokter?"

Dengan mata yang menyipit yang menandakan wajah dokter itu tersenyum, ia menurunkan stetoskopnya ke lehernya.

"Suami anda sedang tertekan mentalnya nyonya."

Tertekan? Sasuke merasa bingung. Mental ayahnya tertekan? Bukankha harusnya dia yang tertekan.

"Dokter bilang, Ayah saya tertekan?"

"Iya, untuk saat ini kalian harus menjaga perasaannya, karena apabila dia kembali stress atau mengamuk, maka hal itu bisa menyerang jantungnya. Saya periksa juga bahwa ayah anda tekanan darahnya naik dibandingkan bulan lalu."

"Jadi kami harus bagaimana dokter?" tanya Mikoto khawatir.

"Kalian jaga saja makanannya dan perasaannya. Saya tidak tahu masalah apa yang sedang kalian hadapi tapi tolong, saat ini hargai perasaanya. Saya permisi dulu."

Dokter muda bernama Kakashi itu akhirnya pergi meninggalkan mereka. Mikoto menatap suaminya yang terbaring dan duduk di sampingnya. Ia mengelus-elus tangan suaminya. Dan menatap Sasuke yang masih berdiri menatap ayahnya.

"Sasuke.."

Sasuke menatap ibunya dengan kebingungan. Dan duduk menghadap ibunya dengan tatapan menyesal.

"Ibu, apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanya Sasuke sambil menundukan wajahnya. Ia memang tidak ingin diatur ayahnya tapi ia tidak mau menjadi anak durhaka yang bisa membawa maut kepada Ayahnya.

"Turutilah keinginan ayahmu."

"Memangnya apa salah Sakura Mom?"

Mikoto tersenyum dan mengelus kepala anak bungsunya. Anak sulungnya Itachi kini sedang ada di luar negeri bersama istri dan anak pertamanya yang masih berumur 3 tahun.

"Sakura tidak salah apa-apa nak."

"Lalu kenapa Ayah sangat membencinya Mom?

"Sebenarnya…"

"Sa..Sasuke.."

Fugaku terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia memanggil putranya. Sasuke yang mendengar suara Ayahnya yang terbata-bata segera menggengam tangan Ayahnya.

"Aku disini Ayah."

"Sasuke, aku mohon, menikahlah dengan gadis pilihanku. Aku ingin kau bahagia bersamanya sebelum aku.."

"Ayah, jangan banyak bicara dulu. Istirahat saja dulu." Sahut Mikoto.

"Aku akan menuruti ayah. Asalkan Ayah tidak pergi meninggalkan kami."

"B..benarkah itu anakku?"

Sasuke mengangguk dengan pelan. Dia terpaksa menuruti keinginan ayahnya. Walau Sasuke adalah anak yang terlihat sombong dan acuh tak acuh. Dia sangat menyayangi Ayahnya. Ayahnya yang banyak memberikan pelajaran berarti untuknya. Ayahnya yang mendukung untuk bisa menjadi seorang actor.

….

….

….

Seorang gadis muda berdiri depan cermin, menatap sosok dirinya yang kini memakai gaun pengantin putih mewah. Rambut hitam panjangnya berhiaskan Tiara yang terpasang di atas kepalanya.

Saat ia masih meandang sosoknya di depan cermin. Masuklah seorang wanita yang sangat ia kenal memeluk tangan kanannya dan mengelus rambut panjangnya yang terurai.

Wanita itu tersenyum dan menangis bahagia melihat gadis di sampingnya begitu cantik dan anggun itu akan segera menikah.

"Tsunade-sama."

"Hinata, kau cantik sekali nak."

"Terima kasih Tsunade-sama."

"Kau sudah bertemu dengan calon suamimu?"

Hinata menunduk dan menggeleng pelan. Sampai saat ini dia belum pernah bertemu dengan pria calon suaminya itu. Hinata merasa takut, tapi entah kenapa ucapan calon ibu mertuanya yang menyatakan bahwa Hinata pasti akan mencintainya membuat rasa takut itu menghilang.

"Aku belum bertemu dengannya.."

"Aku penasaran seperti apa rupa putra mereka. Aku yakin putra mereka sangat tampan."

Hinata tersenyum. Dirinya gugup karena dalam waktu setengah jam lagi ia akan segera melaksanakan upacara pernikahan dirinya dengan pria yang belum ia ketahui.

…..

…

…

…..

Acara pernikahan dimulai. Hinata berjalan perlahan menuju altar. Ia melihat sebuah sosok pria yang sudah pasti dia adalah calon suaminya. Ia terus berjalan. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Kakinya yang lemas ia paksakan berjalan.

Sesampainya ia di depan altar dan tepat di samping calon suaminya. Hinata tidak berani menatap wajah calon suaminya yang menurut Hinata sendiri sepertinya tinggi dan berbadan tegap.

"Uchiha Sasuke, Apakah kau bersedia hidup bersama Hyuuga Hinata sebagai istrimu dalam suka maupun duka,dalam senang atupun susah?

"Saya bersedia."

Hinata tersontak kaget sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Baru saja ia mendengar nama actor kesukaannya. Ia merasa dirinya sedang berimajinasi. Dan ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Hyuuga Hinata apa kau bersedia gidup bersama Uchiha Sasuke sebagai pendamping hidupmu dalam suka maupun duka, dalam senang ataupun susah?"

"S..sasuke Uchiha?"

"Hyuuga Hinata, sekali lagi.."

"S..sa..saya bersedia." Jawab Hinata masih menunduk.

"Dengan ini saya nyatakan kalian sebagai suami istri" ucap pendeta.

Hinata terbelalak ketika tangannya di genggam oleh pria yang sudah menjadi suaminya. Tanpa berani menatap wajah suaminya. Jari manisnya dipasangkan sebuah cincin, begitu juga sebaliknya walau saat Hinata memasangkan cincin di jari suaminya ia tetap menunduk dengan tangan gemetaran.

"Sekarang kalian boleh berciuman."

Hinata semakin gugup. Mau tidak mau sudah saatnya ia melihat seperti apa rupa suaminya. Dengan wajah yang menunduk, perlahan ada sebuah tangan besar yang mengangkat wajahnya dan dengan seketika itu pula, bibir mereka bertemu untuk pertama kalinya.

Hinata melebarkan kedua matanya saat ia melihat wajah suaminya yang kini menciumnya. Dirinya tidak percaya, dengan apa yang ia lihat. Ternyata sebuah nama yang Hinata dengar dari tadi bukanlah subuah imajinasi semata melainkan nyata.

"U..Uchiha…S..Sasuke….."

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**Yo Minna-san**

**Saya mau minta maaf karena kali ini pasti amat sangat banyak miss typonya**

**maklum saya ga sempet edit dan terburu2 mempublish**

**soalnya gak tau kapan bakal ol lagi**

**saya mau ujian tes masuk heuheu..saya dah kuliah sih cuman saya mau ikut tes lagi**

**mohon doanya ya supaya saya lulus dan bisa ambil study ke jpg**

**hoho**

**Mohon reviewnya. saya sangat bahagia di review loh ^^**

**Makasih**

**Salam Hangat**

**Nao-shi**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

* * *

><p>Hinata duduk di atas tempat tidurnya berukuran king size dengan gaunnya yang menjuntai ke bawah. Kembali lagi ia menundukan wajahnya.<p>

Perasaanya sekarang campur aduk. Dia tidak menyangka, lebih teatnya benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa pria yang ia nikahi bukanlah orang yang tidak ia kenal melainkan idolanya sendiri.

Sasuke yang melihat Hinata bersikap seperti itu hanya bisa menatap tajam istrinya. Dengan kasar ia lepas dasi dan kemejanya, dan melemparnya kearah sofa. Ia lalu mengacak-ngacak rambutnya yang tertata rapih, kemudian membuka 2-3 kancing kemejanya.

Sasuke lalu menidurkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur dan menatap Hinata yang masih memunggunginya.

"Kau mau sampai kapan seperti itu terus?"

"A..ah maaf." Hinata langsung berdiri dan berjalan hendak memasuki kamar mandi.

"Tunggu.."

Hinata pun menghentikan langkahnya, dan dengan ragu-ragu ia menatap wajah suaminya yang saat ini menyandarkan tubuhnya pada punggung kasur.

"I..iya?"

Sasuke yang menatapnya datar melambai-lambaikan tangannya yang berarti ia ingin Hinata mendekatinya. Dengan ragu-ragu Hinata mendekati suaminya dan berdiri di depannya.

Sasuke menggeserkan tubuhnya dan menepuk-nepuk tempat kosong di sebelahnya.

Hinata yang mengerti akan maksud Sasuke, duduk di sebelahnya dengan pelan.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Hinata.."

"Hn. Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang?"

"P..perasaan?"

"Perasaanmu menikah dengan actor sepertiku."

"A..aku t..tidak tahu, yang pasti a..aku akan berusaha menjadi istri yang baik..U..Uchiha-san."

"Panggil namaku saja, namamu jga sudah menjadi Uchiha sekarang." Ucap Sasuke dingin tanpa melihat Hinata.

"B..baik K..kak Sasuke."

"Kakak? Berapa umurmu?"

"D..dua puluh kak.."

"Masih kecil rupanya.. cih."

Hinata terdiam. Entah kenapa ia merasa takut pada Sasuke yang bersikap dingin padanya. Hinata baru tahu, sosok yang ia kagumi ternyata bersifat dingin dan terkesan tidak perduli. Hal itu tentu saja membuat Hinata sedikit kecewa.

"Mandilah, setelah itu siapkan air untukku."

"B..baik."

Hinata lalu pergi menuju kamar mandi dan dengan cekatan ia melakukan perintah suaminya.

* * *

><p>Sasuke pergi menaiki mobil mewahnya menuju sebuah studio. Hari ini ada pemotretan untuk film terbarunya.<p>

Sesampainya di studio, ia bertemu dengan mantan kekasihnya Sakura yang sepertinya sudah menunggunya.

Sasuke yang menatapnya memutuskan untuk menhindarinya namun Sakura datang menghampirinya dan menampar wajah putihnya.

"Sakura.."

Sakura yang menampar wajah Sasuke menahan air matanya yang keluar namun ia tidak bisa. Air itu tetap mengucur deras dari kedua bola matanya. Tatapannya seakan-akan ingin membunuh pria itu. Pria yang sudah menghancurkan hatinya.

"Kejam sekali kau Uchiha."

"S..sakura…aku.."

"Diam! Aku tidak menyangka kau akan menikahi gadis lain. Dengan seenaknya kau memutuskanku secara sepihak, memangnya aku ini apa?"

Sakura memukul-mukul tubuh Sasuke dengan sekuat-kuatnya. Tapi Sasuke tidak menahan pukulan Sakura melainkan menerimanya.

"Maafkan aku Sakura.. aku.."

"Aku apa? Aku bosan dengan ucapan maaf mu!"

"Aku…aku membencimu. Lupakan aku dan hiduplah bersama pria yang lebih baik dari diriku."

Sasuke lalu pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang masih terisak-isak.

* * *

><p>"Hinata, Sasuke itu suka tomat. Ia sangat menyukai semua makanan yang beraroma tomat atau rasa tomat."<p>

"Oh begitu ya mah?"

"Kau kan pintar memasak, jadi sepertinya Sasuke akan menyukai masakanmu."

Hinata tersenyum dan tertawa. Ia kemudian membalikkan halaman demi halaman setiap foto yang terpampang di album pribadinya Sasuke.

"Hinata, kau menyukai anakku?"

"Y..ya?"

"Bagaimana tadi malam?"

"Em..bagaimana ya. Kalau soal mencintai Kak Sasuke…ehm..aku ini sebenarnya fans beratnya..M..mah."

"Wah benarkah?"

"I..iya, tapi aku juga tidak menyangka kalau Kak Sasu akan putus dengan Sakura-san. Dan malah menikahi aku. Kalau aku boleh tahu, ada apa dibalik ini semua?"

Mikoto terdiam, dan menatap wajah polos Hinata. Sebenarnya ada sebuah permasalahan yang terjadi diantara keluarga Uchiha dengan keluarga Haruno.

Fugaku suaminya, tidak ingin mengingat-ingat permasalahan itu, sehingga ia tidak ingin kembali berhubungan dengan keluarga Haruno yang merupakan keluarga mantan kekasih anaknya.

"Tidak apa-apa nak." Jawab Mikoto sambil tersenyum.

Hinata yakin mertuanya itu sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Namun ia tidak kembali bertanya karena iya pikir ia tidak pantas mengetahui rahasia keluarga suaminya lebih dalam.

"K..kalau begitu, saya pamit dulu mah."

"Kamu mau kemana?"

"Saya mau ke panti. Anak-anak pasti menunggu saya. Kalau saya tidak ada, mereka pasti mogok makan." Jawab Hinata sambil meletakan album foto suaminya.

"Mama juga ikut yah?"

"Iya mah." Jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum.

Setelah Sasuke selesai dari kegiatannya di studio untuk pemotretan dan juga berbagai hal yang ia lakukan sebagai seorang selebriti, Sasuke tidak berencana kemana-mana lagi sehingga ia memilih untuk pulang saja karena saat ini waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 9 malam.

Sasuke membuka pintu mobil sedan hitam miliknya dan segera menggas kencang mobilnya. Matanya menatap datar kedepan namun ia masih tetap focus untuk menyetir hingga akhirnya ia memelankan mobilnya dan menghentikannya saat lampu merah menyala.

Perhatiannya kini tertuju pada sepasang kekasih yang baru saja keluar dari sebuah toko boneka. Si gadis tersenyum lembut menatap kekasihnya sambil memeluk boneka beruang kecil berwarna pink.  
>terdengar samar-samar gadis itu mengucapkan kalimat terima kasih pada pria yang kini ada di depannya.<p>

"Terima kasih Yuu-kun."

"Sama-sama Rei-chan. Maaf aku membelikanmu boneka beruang yang berwarna aneh. Tidak seharusnya warnanya pink."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku sangat suka yang seperti ini."

Saat Sasuke melihat sepasang kekasih tersebut, terlintas di bayangannya ketika ia pun pernah membelikan sebuah boneka beruang yang berwarna senada dengan rambut mantan kekasihnya.  
>Entah sadar atau tidak, perlahan cairan bening mengalir dari kedua matanya. Sakit yang dirasakan Sasuke kini memaksa air itu keluar dari mata onixnya.<p>

Bunyi klakson mobil menyadarkan Sasuke, dan dengan cepat ia segera menjalankan mobilnya karena saat ini lampu sudah berubah menjadi hijau dan ia lihat mobil-mobil di depannya kini telah menjauh.

* * *

><p>Sesampainya di rumah, Sasuke segera masuk kedalam kamarnya dan membanting blazer hitamnya ke atas sofa. Ia pun segera menduduki sofa dan menyenderkan tubuhnya pada punggung.<br>samar-samar ia mendengar suara percikan air dari dalam kamar mandi. Ia tahu kalau Hinata saat ini ada di dalamnya.

Sasuke menutup matanya dan memijat dahinya yang ia rasa pusing. Ia kembali terbayang akan kebersamaannya bersama Sakura tapi saat ini dan untuk selamanya yang Sasuke inginkan adalah bisa melupakan Sakura.

Tidak lama kemudian Hinata keluar dari kamar mandi dengan keadaan tubuh yang hanya tertutupi handuk. Gadis itu berteriak kaget saat ia melihat kini suaminya yang tampan tengah duduk di sofa.

Hinata menggenggam erat handuk yang ia pakai. Ia merasa malu. Sedangkan Sasuke yang sadar akan jeritan Hinata membuka matanya dan ia pun ikut kaget setelah menangkap sosok di depannya yang kini hanya memakai sehelai handuk.

Sasuke menatap tubuh Hinata dari bawah hingga atas. Kulit Hinata yang putih bersih dengan tetesan air yang mengalir dari tubuhnya membuat Sasuke menelan ludahnya.  
>Sasuke tidak tahu bahwa gadis yang ia nikahi ternyata memiliki tubuh yang bisa disebut sempurna.<p>

Hinata segera kembali masuk kedalam kamar mandi dan mengeluarkan kepalanya dari pintu. Ia melihat Sasuke yang masih menatapnya dengan tatapan datar.

", Kakak bisa keluar dulu. Aku mau berpakaian dulu."

"Hah? A..apa? O..oh iya."

Tanpa berkomentar, Sasuke menurut dan keluar dari kamar mereka. Setelah Sasuke menutup pintunya, ia lalu menyenderkan tubuhnya pada pintu sambil menutup wajahnya sendiri dengan satu tangannya.

"Ck..apa yang kau lihat Sasuke?" gumamnya.

"Lihat apa?"

Sasuke terkejut saat ia melihat sosok ayahnya yang kini berdiri di depannya. Sasuke tidak menjawab dan mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Tidak ada."

Fugaku mengerutkan dahinya, ia tatap putra bungsunya yang kini melihat kearah kanan dengan tangan yang dilipat di depan dadanya. Sekilas fugaku bisa melihat rona merah di wajah putranya itu.

"Kau sedang apa diam di luar kamar begini?"

"Ayah juga sedang apa disini?"

"Aku hanya sekedar lewat tahu."

"Oh."

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, sedang apa kau berdiri disini? Istrimu mana?"

"Justru itu ayah, Hinata ada dalam kamar, ia lupa membawa bajunya ke dalam kamar mandi jadi aku menunggunya di sini."

"Apa? Menunggu? Kalian ini sudah menikah kenapa masih malu-malu?"

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya dan kembali mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Dia sendiri yang menyuruhku keluar."

"Ck, dasar . Awas saja kalau kau tidak berhasil memberikan cucu padaku."

Fugaku lalu meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih diam di depan kamarnya sendiri. Sasuke yang masih menekuk mulutnya itu berpikir tentang ucapan ayahnya mengenai cucu.

"Cucu? Anak maksudnya? Heh tidak mungkin." Gumam Sasuke yang sekarang menghadap kearah pintu hendak untuk memasuki kamarnya.

Saat Sasuke tengah bergumam seorang diri, pintu kamarnya terbuka dan mengenai kepala Sasuke dengan keras. Sasuke berjalan mundur dan menyentuh jidatnya yang sakit karena terantuk pintu. Ternyata Hinatalah yang membuka pintu itu. Ia tidak tahu kalau Sasuke berdiri tepat di depan pintu.

"K..kakak! Maaf aku tidak sengaja."

Sasuke mengelus jidatnya yang merah. Ia merasa kesal akan perbuatan Hinata. Ia hendak meneriaki Hinata tapi keinginannya itu tidak terjadi.  
>Sasuke melihat Hinata yang kini menyentuh dahinya yang sedikit tergores dan menimbulkan luka kecil. Tapi bukan hanya itu saja yang membuat Sasuke kini terpaku.<br>Hinata yang memakai baju tidur berenda berwarna biru muda yang sangat manis ia pakai dan membuat Hinata yang memakainya menjadi imut itulah yang membuat pria Uchiha itu tidak mengedipkan matanya.

"K..Kakak berdarah!" Hinata panik dan segera menarik Sasuke kedalam kamar.

Di dalam kamar, Sasuke mengedip-ngedipkan mata ketika ia sadar kini ia berada dalam kamarnya. ia melihat istrinya kini sibuk mencari obat untuk luka di dahinya.

Sasuke lalu duduk di sofa dan menunggu istrinya itu memberikan obat padanya. Setelah Hinata mendapat obat tersebut, ia segera menghampiri Sasuke dan segera duduk di sampingnya sambil sedikit memiringkan tubuhnya agar bisa berhadapan dengan Sasuke.

Dengan pelan Hinata menyibak poni Sasuke yang menutupi dahinya. Ia bersihkan darah yang ada dengan kapas dan dengan pelan ia berikan obat dan ia tutupi plester.

Pria 26 tahun itu terdiam saat Hinata mengobatinya. Dengan jelas ia bisa melihat leher putih Hinata di depannya. Harum tubuh istrinya masuk kedalam indera penciumannya. Ia merasa nyaman saat ini. Dan entah kenapa Sasuke tidak ingat akan kejadian tadi pagi dimana ia harus menegaskan pada Sakura bahwa Sakura harus melupakannya.

Selesai mengobati luka Sasuke. Hinata duduk di sebelahnya sambil menatap lukanya.  
>Ia menggenggam erat kedua tangannya, karena ia tahu Suaminya itu akan memarahinya atas perbuatannya yang tidak sengaja ia lakukan.<p>

"K..kakak, m..maafkan aku. Aku tidak sengaja." Ucap Hinata sambil menundukan wajahnya.

Sasuke tetap diam menatap Hinata dan hal itu membuat Hinata ketakutan. Hinata memang mengidolakan Sasuke sejak dulu, tapi entah kenapa tatapan Sasuke kali ini membuatnya ketakutan dan heran padanya sendiri kenapa ia bisa mengaggumi pria yang mengerikan walau hanya dengan tatapannya saja.

Jujur Hinata tidak menyangka, sosok Sasuke yang termasuk ramah namun pendiam di dunia entertain ternyata tidak sesuai dengan kenyataannya.

Hinata pun memutuskan untuk berdiri dan menyimpan obatnya namun saat ia hendak berdiri tangannya di genggam oleh suaminya.

Sasuke lalu menarik tubuh Hinata kedalam pelukannya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya dalam tengkuk istrinya.

Ia hirup aroma manis yang menguar dari tubuh istrinya. Sasuke merasa nyaman dan menutup matanya.

Hinata kaget dan obat yang ia genggam jatuh kelantai. Ia dapat merasakan bibir Sasuke kini menyentuh kulitnya. Hembusan napas Sasuke yang mengenai kulit putihnya membuat Hinata merinding. Apalagi setelah ia juga merasakan lengan Sasuke yang kini melingkari pinggangnya dengan erat dan saat ini Hinata pun duduk dalam pangkuannya.

"K..kak Sasu.. tolong lepas."

Sasuke tidak merespon permintaan Hinata, ia tetap menutup matanya dan merasakan kehangatan tubuh mungil istrinya.

"Kak..tolong lepas." Hinata berusaha melonggarkan pelukan Sasuke pada tubunya namun sepertinya sia-sia, karena Sasuke adalah seorang pria yang sudah pasti kekuatannya jauh lebih besar darinya.

"Kak.."

"Diamlah Hinata, ijinkan aku untuk bisa seperti ini sekali saja."

Hinata terdiam dan menatap pundak lebar Sasuke yang masih memeluk dirinya. Hinata merasa ada sebuah beban yang Sasuke rasakan selama ini.  
>Hinata kemudian mengalungi leher Sasuke sambil memeluknya. Sasuke yang merasakannya semakin nyaman dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.<p>

Kini mereka terdiam di dalam kamar mereka tanpa mengucapkan satu katapun hingga mereka tertidur dan masuk kedalam mimpi mereka masing-masing.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**Maap apdetnya lama..hehe  
>mohon review ya<br>Makasih banyak **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

><p>"Dingin…ergh.."<p>

"Hn."

Hinata semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada sesuatu yang sudah jelas lebih besar dari tubuhnya. Rasa dingin yang ada membuatnya ingin menghangatkan diri dengan sosok besar itu.

Begitu pula dengan sosok yang dipeluk, Ac kamar lupa ia kurangi tingkat suhunya. Ia pun membalas pelukan Hinata untuk mendapatkan kehangatan di kamarnya.

Setelah sekian lama mereka berpelukan dalam tidur mereka, keduanya mengernyitkan dahi.  
>Hinata merasa aneh dengan keadaanya saat ini. Dengan mata tertutup ia berpikir dan bertanya, apa dan siapa yang kini tengah ia peluk dalam tidurnya.<p>

Mata gadis indigo itu ia buka perlahan, begitu pula dengan sosok yang ia peluk. Keduanya saling menatap walau dengan mata yang masih terkantuk, mereka berusaha saling membuka matanya.

Sekian detik mereka saling menatap dengan wajah yang datar barulah mereka saling membelalakan mata.

"Kyaaa!"

Hinata mendorong tubuh Sasuke yang masih memeluknya hingga terjatuh dari sofa. Mereka tertidur di atas sofa tadi malam, dan mereka tidak sadar kalau mereka saling berpelukan.

"Ugh.." Sasuke menyentuh kepala bagian belakangnya yang terbentur ubin dingin dalam keadaan terlentang. Bunyi benturan keras akibat jatuhnya Sasuke membuat Hinata kaget dan segera melihat keadaan suaminya yang kini tengah kesakitan.

"K..kakak!" Hinata bangun dan membantu Sasuke yang tengah kesakitan. Sasuke terduduk dan masih memegang kepalanya yang kesakitan."

"Ugh..Kau ini.."

"K..kak Sasu, m..maafkan aku."

"Cih..Sudahlah."

Sasuke berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan Hinata. Ia segera masuk kedalam kamar mandi dan memulai kegiatannya. Sedangkan di lain pihak, gadis yang baru saja membuat kepalanya kesakitan tengah berdiam diri dengan wajah yang merona merah bak sebuah tomat yang baru matang.

"Aku dan Kak Sasu..tidur sambil berpelukan di sofa."

* * *

><p>Sasuke turun dari kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua disusul oleh Hinata di belakangnya.<br>Keluarga nya kini tengah menunggu mereka di ruang makan untuk sarapan bersama.

Sasuke segera duduk dan Hinata pun duduk di sebelahnya. Pelayan di rumahnya membawakan sarapan untuk mereka santap dan sebelum mereka memulai sarapan mereka, Mikoto menatap wajah Hinata yang agak mengeluarkan rona merah dari kedua pipinya.

"Hinata, kamu kenapa?" tanya Mikoto.

"Eh, ya?" Hinata mengangkat wajahnya yang sedang tertunduk.

"Wajahmu memerah, apa kamu sakit?"

"E..eh t..tidak, Mah."

"Benarkah?" tanya Mikoto.

"Sasuke, bawa istrimu ke dokter, jangan sampai sakitnya parah." Ucap Fugaku sambil mengambil pisau roti di depannya.

"Tidak usah A..ayah, saya tidak apa-apa."

"Dia tidak apa-apa Ayah." Jawab Sasuke datar sambil menyantap sarapannya.

"Tidak apa-apa bagaimana? Lihat, wajahnya berwarna merah, pasti dia sedang sakit. Hinata terus terang saja dengan apa yang kau rasakan. Kami sudah menjadi keluargamu, kalau ada apa-apa bilang saja." Ucap Fugaku.

"T..tapi saya memang.."

"Ayah, Hinata itu sedang malu-malu."

"Apa? Malu?" tanya Mikoto. Hinata pun kaget.

"Hn."

"A..aku t..tidak malu Kak." Jawab Hinata. Dan seketika itu pula wajahnya bertambah merah.

"Kau malu karena tadi malam kan?" Ucap Sasuke datar.

"Malam? Jadi kalian.."

"Sudahlah Mom, nanti Hinata bisa tambah malu." Jawab Sasuke tanpa melihat wajah anggota keluarganya dan hanya sibuk melihat roti yang ia makan.

"Kau ada jadwal hari ini?" tanya Fugaku.

"Ada tapi tidak begitu padat."

"Hmm. Kalau begitu cepatlah pulang nanti."

"Hn."

* * *

><p>Hinata berjalan memasuki tempat kerjanya sekaligus rumahnya. Ya, walaupun saat ini ia telah menikah tempat ini adalah tempat yang paling ia rindukan sebagai rumah kesayangannya. Dimana ia bisa merasakan hangatnya sebuah keluarga.<p>

"Hinata, kau sudah datang."

"Iya Tsunade-sama."

"Ayo masuk, anak-anak sudah menunggu." Ajak Tsunade.

Hinata mengangguk, dan mengembangkan senyumannya ketika anak-anak yatim tersebut kembali menyambutnya dengan ceria.

"Kak Hinata! Kak Hinata!" seorang bocah gadis berumur 5 tahun berlari kearah Hinata.

"Apa Yuki-chan?" tanya Hinata sambil membungkuk.

"Yuki dengar kalau orang sudah menikah, dia akan punya adik bayi?"

Hinata mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Iya Yuki-chan."

"Kalau begitu, mana adiknya kak?"

"Hn?"

"Adik bayinya mana? Yuki sama yang lain ingin punya adik baru biar kita bisa main sama-sama."

"Iya, kak. Bayinya mana?" tanya anak-anak panti yang masih kecil dan polos kepada Hinata yang mungkin saat ini bingung menjawab apa.

"Anak-anak, Bayinya belum ada." Ucap Tsunade.

"I..iya, adik bayinya belum ada."

"Kok gitu?" tanya Yuki.

Hinata berjongkok untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan anak-anak kecil yang kini berdiri di hadapannya.

"Hmm, itu karena kalian nakal."

"Nakal bagaimana kakak?" tanya bocah laki-laki berambut hitam.

"Kalian nakal karena kalian semua gak ada yang mau makan sayur."

"Apa hubungannya kak?" tanya Yuki.

"Ada, adik bayi tidak mau bermain bersama kakak-kakak yang tidak suka makan sayur, sayur itu kan sehat, jadi orang yang memakannya pun akan sehat. Sehingga monster tidak akan datang ketubuh kita."

"Monster?"

"Hn. Kalau kita tidak makan sayur, nanti monster datang dan membuat tubuh kita sakit. Nanti kalau adik bayi datang dan monster menghinggapi kalian, monster itu akan mengganggu adik bayi yang masih lemah. Karena itu adik bayi belum datang karena takut sama kalian."

"Jadi bagaimana dong?"

"Ayo, kalian semua harus makan sayur yang banyak biar nanti adik bayinya datang ya?"

"Oke!" seru anak-anak panti.

* * *

><p>"Sasuke.."<p>

Sasuke menatap gadis yang lebih pendek darinya itu dengan tatapan dingin. Ia tepis tangan gadis itu, dan membuang mukannya dari tatapan gadis itu.

"Sasuke ikut aku, aku ingin bicara sebentar saja. Boleh kan?"

Sasuke mengangguk pelan dan mengikuti Sakura. Mereka berdua masuk kesebuah make up room yang sudah kosong. Tentu saja, karena saat ini kegiatan mereka telah selesai, dan sebagian para kru sudah pulang.

Sasuke duduk pada sebuah meja dan mengambil ponselnya. Ia melihat jam dalam ponselnya. Pukul 8 malam, seharusnya Sasuke pulang saat ini. Namun ia tidak bisa menolak permintaan Sakura. Gadis yang saat ini masih ada dalam hatinya.

Sakura mendekati Sasuke yang terduduk kemudian gadis itu segera memeluknya. Sasuke yang kaget hendak melepaskan pelukan gadis itu namun gadis itu tetap tidak mau melepaskannya.

"Sasuke! Biarkan aku memelukmu, hari ini saja. Aku rindu padamu." Ucap Sakura sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada Sasuke.

"Sakura.."

"Sasuke, kau tahu aku sangat mencintaimu."

"Aku tahu."

"Kalau kau tahu kenapa kau memutuskanku?"

Sasuke terdiam. Ia mengangkat tangan kanannya dan mengelus kepala Sakura di dadanya. Di saat moment itu terjadi, Hinata istri Sasuke kini tengah berjalan menuju tempat mereka berdua. Hinata di perintahkan oleh Mikoto untuk datang menjemput Sasuke di studio. Sesampainya di studio, Hinata memberanikan diri untuk bertanya pada orang-orang yang ada tentang keberadaan suaminya. Dan beruntung ada seseorang yang melihat Sasuke berjalan memasuki Make up room.

Sakura menengadah keatas dan menatap onyx Sasuke. Ia tersenyum manis namun senyuman tersebut Sasuke tatap dengan wajah penuh rasa bersalah. Perlahan Sakura membuka bajunya satu persatu dan menyisakan dirinya hanya dengan pakaian dalam saja. Sasuke terkejut dengan perbuatan Sakura. Sasuke berdiri dan menyentuh pundak Sakura.

"Sakura, apa yang kau lakukan? Pakai bajumu!"

"Sasuke, aku mencintaimu kau tahu?"

"Aku tahu, karena itu cepat pakai bajumu. Tidak baik seorang gadis memperlihatkan tubuhnya di depan seseorang yang bukan suaminya."

"Aku tidak perduli Sasuke." Sakura memeluk Sasuke dan sedikit mendorong tubuh pria itu. Dan ia mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Sasuke. Tiba-tiba saja pintu ruangan tersebut terbuka. Sasuke menoleh kearah pintu dan terkejutnya ia ketika ia mendapatkan sang istri kini melihatnya dengan wajah tidak percaya. Hinata segera menutup pintu tersebut dan berlari meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

"Hinata!" Sasuke melepaskan pelukan Sakura dan segera berlari mengejar Hinata. Sakura terdiam dan jatuh lemas. Kini ia merasa Sasuke benar-benar tidak lagi mencintainya. Ia mengambil pakaiannya yang berserakan dan memakainya lagi.

* * *

><p>Hinata masuk kedalam rumah sambil mengusap air matanya. Mikoto yang melihatnya menghampirinya dan ia merasa khawatir.<p>

"Hinata, ada apa? Sasuke mana?" tanya Mikoto.

"Tidak ada apa-apa mah. Aku mau istirahat di kamar." Hinata lalu meninggalkan mertuanya yang masih khawatir dengan keadaannya. Tidak lama kemudian Sasuke datang dengan napas yang tersengal-sengal. Mikoto lalu menoleh kepada anaknya tersebut.

"Sasuke, Hinata kenapa?"

"Dia dimana Mom?"

"Dia bilang mau istirahat dikamar."

"Hn." Sasuke lalu bergegas pergi menuju kamar. Tanpa ragu ia membuka pintunya dan mendapati istrinya kini duduk di tepi ranjang membelakanginnya. Dan Sasuke mendengar suara isakan dari sana. Sasuke kemudian mendekati Hinata dan berdiri di depannya. Hinata menegadahkan kepalanya dan menatap onyx Sasuke. Sasuke menghela napasnya dan mengalihkan pandangan Hinata.

"Itu tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan. Tak usah khawatir."

"Memang apa yang aku khawatirkan?"

Sasuke menoleh kearah Hinata yang menunduk sambil meremas jari-jari tangannya. Sasuke berjalan dan menduduki tempat di samping Hinata dan terus menatapnya.

Hinata menarik napas panjang, kemudian mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum.

"Aku sudah tahu kalau kakak pasti tidak bisa melupakan Sakura-san."

"Hinata, aku.."

"Memang harusnya dari awal aku menolak perjodohan ini." Ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum. Namun Sasuke yakin, senyuman itu bukanlah senyum bahagia. Ia tahu saat ini Hinata merasa sakit dan ia hanya berusaha untuk tegar.

"Menolak? Maksudmu?"

"Iya. kalau saja aku menolak perjodohan ini, dan aku tidak jadi menikahi kakak. Aku rasa, Kak Sasu akan lebih bahagia. Tentunya bersama Sakura-san."

"Memangnya kau ingin aku bahagia?"

Hinata terdiam lalu tersenyum di hadapan Sasuke. Hinata kemudian melepaskan cincin pernikahan di jari manis kirinya dan memberikannya pada Sasuke.

"Berikan cincin ini pada Sakura-san. Nikahi dia dan berbahagialah."

"Kau sok tahu sekali Hinata."

"Hah?"

"Darimana kau tahu aku tidak bahagia menikah denganmu?"

"T..tapi."

"Kita baru 2 minggu menikah dan kau sudah bilang bahwa aku tidak bahagia bersamamu."

"Walau memang Kakak tidak mengatakannya. Aku bisa merasakannya kak. Dari dalam hatimu, aku bisa tahu kalau kakak memang tidak bahagia."

Sasuke terdiam mendengar ucapan Hinata. Hinata hanya menatap lurus kedepan sambil menghela napas dan dengan sebisa mungkin ia menahan air matanya yang keluar.

"Aku hanya menjadi penghalang dalam hubungan kalian. Besok aku akan bilang pada Ayahuntuk merestui hubungan kakak dan Sakura-san."

"Hinata, Kau…apa aku menyukaiku?"

Hinata tersontak kaget. Ia memandang mata Sasuke yang kini tengah menatapnya. Indah, itulah pendapat Hinata saat ia melihat onyx Sasuke. Hitam dan dalam, penuh dengan misteri yang tidak bisa ia tebak. Hinata kemudian berdiri dan berjalan menjauhi Sasuke tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya. Namun saat ia melangkah, langkahnya terhenti karena Sasuke kini mengenggam pergelangan tangannya.

"Jawab aku Hinata, kau..apa kau menyukaiku..apa kau mencintaiku?"

"Kakak tahu. Sebenarnya pernyataan itulah..yang ingin aku..katakan padamu." Jawab Hinata menunduk dengan wajah merona. Sasuke lalu melepas pergelangan tangan Hinata dan Hinata kembali berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Saat Hinata membuka pintu kamar mandi, Hinata terkejut karena tiba-tiba ia di tarik sesuatu dari belakang dan saat itu pula Hinata merasakan hal aneh pada dirinya. Sasuke menarik Hinata dalam pelukannya dan melumat bibir mungil Hinata dengan lembut. Hinata kaget, bingung dan dengan otomatis lagi-lagi bulir air mata mengalir di kedua pipi mulusnya.

Sasuke terus memagut bibir Hinata, melahapnya dengan lembut namun sedikit memaksa. Ia elus punggung Hinata dan berusaha untuk memasukan lidahnya pada mulut istrinya. Hinata menangis entah tangisan bahagia atau rasa bersalah. Ia tidak tahu pasti namun sentuhan Sasuke benar-benar membuatnya seakan-akan terbang bebas. Tangan Hinata yang tadinya terkepal di samping tubuhnya perlahan ia gerakkan menyentuh dada bidang suaminya dan akhirnya ia mengalungkan kedua lengannya pada leher Sasuke.

Sementara mereka menghentikan ciuman panas itu. Hinata merasakan napas suaminya yang menyentuh mukannya. Ia tidak mau menatap mata onyx itu. Ia malu sehingga ia terus saja melihat kebawah. Sasuke menatap istrinya yang kini memerah di wajahnya. Tangan kanannya mengelus kedua pipi mulus istrinya. Jujur entah apa yang Sasuke rasakan, saat ia mendengar pengakuan istrinya, tubuhnya seakan bergerak sendiri dan menyentuh istrinya. Sambil menatap istrinya yang masih merona, Sasuke berpikir, kenapa setiap saat dirinya selalu di dekat Hinata, ia tidak ingat akan Sakura yang Sasuke yakini ia masih mencintai gadis itu.

Hinata memberanikan matanya untuk melihat wajah tampan suaminya. Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan kemudian kembali memagut bibir Hinata. Untuk kedua kalinya bibir dan lidah mereka bertemu, Hingga akhirnya Hinata melepaskan ciumannya untuk mengambil napas.

"K..Kak Sasu."

"Hinata.."

"Kita tidak boleh seperti ini." Ucap Hinata sambil melepaskan pelukan hangat Sasuke di pinggangnya.

"Sakura-san bisa.."

"Cukup Hinata."

"Kak..Sasu.."

Sasuke berdecih kemudiaan ia membuka telapak tangan kirinya yang terdapat sebuah cincin pernikahan milik Hinata.

Ia kemudian memasangkan cincin tersebut pada jari manis tangan kiri Hinata.

"Jangan coba-coba kau lepas lagi cincin itu dari jarimu."

"Ka..kak."

"A..aku, aku rasa..cincin itu..hanya cocok dipakai olehmu. Karena itu jangan coba kau lepas lagi, apalagi kau berikan pada orang lain."

"T..tapi, Sakura-san.."

Sasuke kembali mengecup bibir mungil Hinata dan menghentikan pergerakan mulutnya. Wajah istrinya itu kini kian memerah.  
>Dengan pelan Sasuke melepaskan kecupannya dan mengalihkan pandangannya serta membelakangi Hinata, namun terlihat oleh Hinata bahwa kini wajah suaminya itu agak memerah.<p>

"Jangan bicarakan dia atau aku akan melakukannya lagi padamu!"

"T..tapi..Sakura.."

"Kau suka aku cium ya Hinata?" tanya Sasuke sambil berbalik menghadap istrinya dan seketika itu pula Hinata merasakan panas yang menjalar ke ubun-ubunnya.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<br>**

**Huehehehe  
>Apa kabar Minna-sama<br>maaf banget, karena saya telat update fic-fic abal buatan saya  
>Yah apa boleh buat<strong>

**SAYA LAGI SIBUK KULIAH!  
>hiks capek<strong>

**TT^TT**

**Tolong di review deh para author & Readers baik hati**

**ok**

**Salam Hangat,  
>Nao-shi <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Chap 4**

* * *

><p>"Kak Sasu.."<p>

"Hn?"

"Kalau S..Sakura-s.."

Cup..

"Kau, benar-benar suka dicium olehku ya Hinata?"

"A..aku."

"Padahal ini sudah malam, dan saat ini kita tengah tidur tapi kau terus saja membicarakan dia, sudah kubilang jika kau membicarakannya maka hukumannya adalah dicium."

"B..bukan Kak, tapi aku…"

Sasuke mendudukan dirinya diatas kasur dan menatap Hinata yang sekarang membelakanginya.

"Aku merasa tidak enak..dengannya."

"Hinata."

"Y..ya?"

"Kalau kau terus membicarakannya, hukumannya akan kuganti."

"Ap..apa?"

"Kau akan Kutiduri."

* * *

><p>"Hinata."<p>

"Iya Kak?"

"Aku ingin kau menemaniku setiap aku bekerja."

"Apa?"

"Keberatan hn?" tanya Sasuke sambil memakai kupluk hitamnya dan mengambil jaket bulunya.

"Bukan begitu, tapi aku harus ke panti asuhan."

Sasuke menatap Hinata dalam-dalam. Ia menyentuh kedua pipi mulus Hinata. Sang Gadis hanya bisa menahan malu.

"Kau suka anak-anak ya?"

"I..iya."

"Kalau begitu buatlah itu denganku."

"Apa?"

Sasuke diam sambil menatap wajah Hinata. Dia kini sangat bingung atas ucapannya. Ya dia bingung karena secara tidak sadar ia mengajak Hinata untuk bercinta dengannya.

" Sasu.."

"Emh, A..aku pergi dulu." Ucap Sasuke melepaskan sentuhannya di pundak Hinata, namun saat ia hendak meninggalkan Hinata langkahnya terhenti.

"Cup" Sebuah kecupan di pipi Hinata dapat dari suaminya yang kini justru sangat terburu-buru pergi meninggalkannya.

Hinata yang terpaku sesaat setelah dicium oleh suaminya itu baru sadar setelah sang suami sudah tidak ada di kamarnya, dengan cepat dia berlari menyusul suaminya dan mengambil sebuah kotak berukuran sedang.

"Ka..Kakak!" Teriak Hinata sambil berlari mengejar Sasuke yang hendak menaiki mobilnya.

"A..ada apa?" tanya Sasuke heran.

"I..ini, a..aku membuatkan bekal untukmu."

"T..tapi aku.."

Belum selesai Sasuke melanjutkan ucapannya, Hinata membuka pintu mobil dan menaruh bekal tersebut di kursi depan sebelah kursi kemudi Sasuke.

"Hinata."

Hinata tersenyum dengan wajah yang merona dan melambaikan tangannya kepada Sasuke yang sudah ada dalam mobilnya, sedangkan Pria itu hanya bisa menahan rasa senang yang masih belum ia sadari.

"Aku pergi dulu.."

"Iya, ha..hati-hati Kak.."

* * *

><p>Sasuke sampai di sebuah restoran mewah. Hari ini ada pesta yang diadakan produser dan sutradara dari Film terbarunya. Saat Sasuke melepaskan sabuk pengamannya dan hendak membuka pintu mobilnya, dia ingat akan bekal yang Hinata buatkan untuknya. Ia lalu terdiam mengamati kotak bekal tersebut dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk membawa bekal itu kedalam restoran.<p>

Setelah memasuki sebuah restoran, Sasuke menemukan beberapa teman bermainnya dalam film terbarunya dan juga beberapa orang Kru dan asisten. Dan sudah di pastikan Sakura sang manta kekasih dari sang Aktor ini pun datang hadir.

Dengan ragu Sasuke lalu berjalan dan mendatangi orang-orang yang menunggunya. Ia kemudian duduk di sebelah sang Sutradara dan tersenyum untuk menyapa semuanya termasuk Sakura. Sasuke yang merasa tidak nyaman akan tatapan memelas dari Sakura di depannya hanya bisa terdiam.

" Loh Sasuke-san, kau membawa apa?" tanya seorang Kru yang melihat sebuah kotak yang Sasuke bawa ke dalam restoran. Belum sempat Sasuke menjawab, si sutradara yang duduk di sampingnya segera mengambil kotak bekal tersebut dan membuka isinya.

"Wow, ternyata bekal dari sang istri ya?"

"Wah yang benar?" tanya seorang kru.

"A..anu itu.." ucap Sasuke gugup.

"Isinya ada Omelet dengan tulisan "Sasuke keren! Aku cinta padamu" wah! Istri yang benar-benar cinta suami!" teriak sang Sutradara.

Sasuke yang mendengar hal itu hanya bisa menahan malu. Sakura yang terkejut mendengar hal itu melihat kearah Sasuke yang kini berwajah merah. Melihat hal itu Sakura merasakan sakit yang kembali menusuk hatinya. Dia ingin menangis di tempat ini tapi dia juga tidak ingin terlihat menyedihkan.

"Kau tahu kalau kita ada acara makan-makan, tapi malah membawa bekal buatan istrimu." Ucap seseorang yang merupakan teman mainnya di film terbarunya.

"Itu karena dia sangat sayang sama istrinya! Pengantin baru sih. Hahahahahaha!"

Kini wajah Sasuke benar-benar merah. Bukan karena marah melainkan malu dan rasa senang yang entah Sasuke sadari atau tidak. Seteah itu Sasuke segera merebut bekalnya dari tangan si sutradara dan melihat isi bekal itu. Sesaat ia tersenyum tipis lalu menutup kembali bekalnya dan berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Semuanya maaf, Saya harus pergi."

"Loh kau mau kemana?"

"Saya ada urusan mendadak, kalau begitu saya permisi."

"Sa.." Sakura hendak menahan kepergian Sasuke dari tempat itu namun Sasuke tidak mengubris panggilan Sakura. Seketika itu juga Sakura tidak kuat atas perlakuan Sasuke dan dengan sekuat tenaga ia tahan.

Di dalam mobil mewahnya, Sasuke segera menelepon seseorang. Setelah menekan beberapa tombol di ponselnya, dan menunggu sebuah jawaban dari sebrang sana akhirnya terdengar suara seorang wanita.

"Mom, apa Mom tahu tempat Hinata bekerja?"

"Tahu, memangnya kenapa?"

"Beritahu aku alamatnya."

* * *

><p>"Hinata."<p>

"Ya Tsunade-sama?"

"Sepertinya ada seseorang datang kemari untuk menemuimu."

"Menemui saya? Siapa?"

Hinata lalu menoleh kearah seorang Pria yang kini memasuki tempat kerjanya. Tsunade yang juga melihatnya hanya tersenyum lalu meninggalkan keduanya.

"Permisi.."

"Ka..kakak?" Hinata lalu berjalan mendekati Pria tersebut. Dia bingung kenapa Suaminya ini bisa tahu tempat kerjanya dan untuk apa saat ini dia datang.

"Jadi ini tempat kerjamu hm?"

"Em, I..iya t..tapi untuk apa Kakak datang kesini?"

"Emh Aku.." Sasuke baru sadar, untuk apa ia datang ketempat kerja istrinya. Kenapa pula ia terus saja membawa kotak bekal buatan Hinata. Hinata yang bingung hanya menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan tidak mengerti karena tingkah laku suaminya yang tiba-tiba aneh seperti orang linglung.

"Kak Sasu?"

"Oh, ya ada apa?"

"Aku tanya Kakak kok malah diam?"

"Oh ini..emh..ini.. Oh iya! Ini loh aku bawa ini." Ucap Sasuke sambil memperlihatkan kotak bekalnya.

"K..kotak bekal? I..itu kan bekal buatanku untuk Kakak. Ap..apa rasanya tidak sesuai di lidahmu?"

"Bukan..bukan, anu aku belum memakannya."

"Ah, begitu. Maafkan aku karena seenaknya telah membuatkan bekal untuk kakak." Jawab Hinata murung.

"Ah Hinata, bukan begitu. Aku datang kemari karena aku ingin memakannya bersamamu."

Hinata malu mendengarnya. Ia sembunyikan rona merah dipipnya dengan cara membelakangi Sasuke yang juga malu atas ucapannya sendiri. Tanpa Hinata tahu Sasuke kii tengah memukul-mukul mulutnya sendiri.

"Bodoh, aku ini bicara apa? Dia jadi marah tuh!" Gumam Sasuke.

Hinata lalu kembali menghadap Sasuke dengan wajah yang tertunduk lalu dengan memberanikan diri ia genggam tangan Sasuke di depannya dan menariknya.

"A..ayo kita ke taman."

Sesampainya di taman belakan panti., terdapat beberapa kursi kayu. Hinata dan Sasuke memutuskan untuk duduk disana. Sasuke lalu membuka kotak bekalnya dan tersenyum melihat isinya.

"Kenapa kau menuliskan ini?" tanya Sasuke sambil menyodorkan bekalnya kearah Hinata. Hinata kemudian melihat isi bekal tersebut dan betapa kaget dan malunya saat ia membaca tulisan yang tertera dalam omelet buatannya. Dia baru ingat, ia menuliskannya karena terpesona dengan Sasuke saat ia menonton salah satu Drama Action yang di perankan suaminya tadi pagi.

"Ah, a..anu itu."

"Dasar Kau ini." Sasuke tertawa geli melihat tingkah laku Hinata sambil menepuk kepala istrinya itu.

"K..kakak makan saja bekalnya..aku tidak mau membahas soal tulisannya." Jawab Hinata malu sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang bersemu merah.

"Oke, oke aku makan ya." Sasuke lalu menyendoki omeletnya dan ia masukan omelet itu kedalam mulutnya. Dengan was-was Hinata penasaran dengan ekspresi wajah Sasuke setelah memakan omelet buatannya. Hatinya lega setelah mendapat sebuah senyuman di wajah pria tampan itu.

"E..enak?"

"Hn. Aku suka."

"Untunglah." Hinata mengelus dadanya. Ia takut makanan buatannya tidak sesuai dengan lidah suaminya itu.

"Kruuuk." Suara dari perut Hinata membuyarkan konsentrasi Sasuke pada makanannya. Ia lalu menatap Hinata yang memegangi perutnya.

"Belum makan?"

"B..belum."

"Kenapa belum makan?"

"Aku mau makan di rumah saja Kak."

Sasuke menggeleng lalu menyendoki lagi omeletnya dan ia sodorkan pada Hinata.

"Makanlah."

"E..eh?"

"Makan. Nanti kau sakit."

"Tidak mau."

"Kau mau aku hukum?" tanya Sasuke dengan tatapan dinginnya.

"B..baiklah."

Hinata lalu mendekatkan wajahnya dengan sendok yang dipegang Sasuke. Walau risih, Hinata menerima suapan-suapan dari Suaminya.

"A..aku disuapi oleh Kak Sasu.." gumam Hinata dalam hati.

Sementara di belakang kedua orang yang tengah memakan makan siangnya, bersembunyilah seorang gadis remaja bernama Ritsu dan beberapa anak kecil polos yang kini tengah mengintip mereka.

"Adik-adik, sebentar lagi kita akan punya adik bayi!"

"Adik bayi? Iya gitu?"

"Hn. Lihat! Ada Kak Sasuke kan?"

"Uwaaa! Kak Caacuukeee!" teriak seorang bocah 3 tahun berteriak dan menunjuk kea rah Sasuke dan Hinata."

"Sssst.. Maka-chan, jangan teriak!" Larang Ritsu sambil menutup mulut gadis bernama Maka itu.

* * *

><p>Di sebuah Bar, duduklah seorang gadis berumur 26 tahun yang kini tengah meneguk minumannya. Rambutnya yang berwarna merah muda itu basah. Bukan karena keringat yang mengucur ditubuhnya, melainkan oleh derasnya air mata yang keluar dari matanya. Pandangannya Kosong dan hanya bisa terus meneguk beberapa botol minuma keras yang sudah habis ia minum.<p>

"S..sasuke..kenapa.."

"Sakura.."

Sakura menoleh kearah seseorang yang tengah memanggilnya. Matanya terbelalak sesaat kemudian tersenyum sinis dan melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda akibat kedatangan orang tersebut.

"Sakura, apa-apaan kau ini." Pria itu kemudian menarik botol minuman yang di pegang Sakura dan menyimpannya jauh.

"Hhh..Mau apa kau?" tanya sakura.

"Ayo, aku antarkan kau pulang." Pria itu lalu menggandeng tangan Sakura agar bisa membawanya jauh dari tempat itu.

"Lepaskan aku Kakashi."

"Sakura.."

"Aku masih ingin disini. Kalau kau ingin pulang, pulang saja sana!"

"Ayo pulang!"

"Tidak mau!"

"Kalau kau tidak mau, akan kuberitahu ibumu."

"Ap..apa? Kau.."

"Kau mau pulang atau tidak?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Cih.."

* * *

><p>Hinata ingin merasakan hembusan angin malam saat ini. Kini ia berdiri di balkon kamarnya dan menatap indahnya bintang yang bertaburan di langit gelap. Sejuknya angin malam membuatnya tersenyum. Selagi menikmati dinginnya angin malam, seorang pria tampan datang menghampirinya dan memeluknya dari belakang sehingga membuatnya kaget dan juga gugup. Matanya berkedip ketika merasakan sebuah hembusan nafas menyentuh permukaan kulit lehernya.<p>

"K..kak Sasu."

"Hn?"

"Ke..kenapa memelukku?"

"Aku..Emh..aku.." Lagi –lagi Sasuke bingung dengan perbuatannya. Senyuman khasnya yang barusaja ia tampilkan memudar. Wajahnyanya menyiratkan sebuah rasa kebingungan.

"A..aku..kenapa aku memeluknya ya?" gumam Sasuke dalam hati.

"Kak?"

"Aku ingin memelukmu saja. Itu saja sih..he..hehehe.."

"Ap..apa?"

"Sudahlah Hinata, ayo masuk kekamar dan istirahat. Berlama-lama diluar pada malam hari bisa membuatmu masuk angin." Ajak Sasuke sambil melepaskan pelukannya dan menarik tangan Hinata.

Karena kaget Hinata tidak kuat dengan tarikan Sasuke dan mengakibatkan dirinya sedikit terpeleset dan menabrak dada Sasuke. Hinata sangat malu, karena mau tidak mau kepalanya menyentuh Dada Sasuke yang sedikit terbuka karena Sasuke tidak mengancingi beberapa kancing atasnya.

Dengan pelan Hinata berdiri tegak dan menundukan wajahnya yang merah. Sasuke menatap Hinata dan mengangkat wajah gadis itu untuk bisa ia tatap. Setelah beberapa detik ia tatap, dengan perlahan ia mengecup bibir istrinya itu dan memeluk pinggangnya dengan erat. Awalnya Hinata kaget, namun ia membalas ciuman suaminya itu, perlahan ia buka mulutnya dan membiarkan lidah Sasuke untuk bermain bersama lidahnya. Hinata sedikit semakin terbawa suasana ketika Sasuke mulai memberika sentuhan sentuhan memabukan pada tubuhnya. Akal sehatnya seakan menghilang dan hanya bisa menerima apa yang kini Sasuke berikan padanya.

Sasuke membelai lembut punggung Hinata dan Hinata hanya bisa menyentuh wajah Sasuke. Entah kenapa ia tidak malu untuk berciuman dengan suaminya kali ini. Merasa dirinya sudah tidak kuat Sasuke menggendong Hinata dan membawanya ke atas kasur. Ia redupkan lampu dikamarnya lalu kembali menciumi gadisnya. Hinata bergidik ketika Sasuke menenggelamkan wajahnya pada tengkuknya. Di ciuminya leher sang istri dengan lembut hingga ke pundaknya yang kini sedikit terbuka oleh ulahnya.

"Hinata..Hinata.." sebuah nama..hanya sebuah nama yang diucapkan oleh pria tampan tersebut, membuat si gadis yang dipanggil merasa dirinya paling cantik di hadapan suaminya. Sasuke menatap kembali wajah Hinata yang bersemu merah, dan ia genggam tangan mungil istrinya yang tergeletak disamping badannya.

"S..sasuke-K..kun.." Hinata merintih saat suaminya mengigit pelan leher putihnya yang kini memiliki bercak merah. Mendengar suara Hinata yang menggoda Sasuke segera melepas Kaos hitamnya dan melemparkannya ke sembarang tempat. Dengan pelan ia menelusupkan tanganya di bawah punggung Hinata dan menarik resleting baju istirinya. Ia turunkan pelan gaun tidur istrinya dan membuat Hinata kini harus menahan malu karena saat ini ia hanya memakai pakaian dalamnya saja.

Sasuke lalu kembali menikmati leher putih Hinata. Menciuminya, mengigitnya dan membasahi dengan lidahnya. Namun kegiatanya terhenti saat ada sebuah panggilan masuk ke ponsel flip hitamnya. Dengan kesal ia menyambar poselnya dan menjawab panggilannya.

"Siapa sih?" Jawab Sasuke sambil berteriak.

"Sa..Sasuke-kun..ini aku."

"Sa..Sakura?"

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**Uwoooh..maap smua..saya teh lagi sakit trs sibuk kuliah makanya gak update-update ficnya huhu**  
><strong>map yah..<strong>  
><strong>giman nih kali ini..masih cocok di Rate T kah? Kalo ga..biar saya pindahin ke M aja buat jaga-jaga gitu..<strong>  
><strong>huhu..<strong>  
><strong>Review nya jangan lupa ya?<strong>  
><strong>Salam Hangat<strong>

**Nao-shi**


	5. Chapter 5

Sebelumnya Author minta maaf atas keterlambatan update, terutama dalam Fic Cintaku dengan anak tukang Tahu.

Datanya Ilang so..harus di bikin ulang, dan entah kenapa salah satu teman di kampus tahu akun saya di ! wakakak.. hal ini mungkin juga bisa membuat saya jadi males update..  
>Berhubung untuk Heart of Glass, aku minta maaf banget karena mungkin ratenya gak pas. Aku rencananya ga akan bikin yang vulgar tapi entah kenapa jadi begini.<br>Karena itu Author memutuskan untuk merubah rate menjadi M dan kebetulan juga ada yang protes, Author merasa teledor sekali… sekali lagi Saya minta maaf.

Sebenarnya aku gak mau sih ada anak di bawah umur yang membaca, tapi mau gimana pun kita warning ratenya, kita gak bakal tahu yang baca fic kita itu di bawah umur atau udah cukup umur kan? Jadi untuk hal itu saya serahkan aja untuk para readers sekalian .

Dan satu lagi. Author ga bakal bikin fic yang ceritanya agak melenceng atau justru memang melenceng dari seharusnya. So buat para reader sekalian yang tidak menyukai hal tersebut bisa menikmati fic –fic saya.

Oh Author juga lagi sibuk kuliah, jadi mohon pengertiannya. Dunia perkuliahan ga seperti SMA bahkan SMP. Kuliah dipadetin sama tugas yang bejibun, bahkan sampe ga tidur, jadi bukannya Author ga mau nerusin tapi memang ga ada waktu, maaf banget kalo kata-kata saya berasa sensi karena jujur aja saya agak kesal kalau ada yang nyangkut-nyangkutin soal itu.

Saya juga mau kasih tau, sebenernya saya paling gak suka yang berbau romance. Anime romance pun bisa diitung sama jari. Itupun romancenya gak lovely banget. Komik pun kebanyakan yang cerita romance di jual lagi. Tapi gak tau kenapa, sepertinya saya author yang tidak suka romance tapi malah membuat fic romance. Aneh sekali kan? Sempet juga sih baca soal shio sama zodiac ==a kalo saya itu tipikal orang yang kalo jadi penulis lebih condong jadi penulis romance. Ah kenapa ya?

Btw, kalo mau meriview atau mgkin ada request tentang jalannya cerita, lewat review ato message via inbox ^^ Segitu ajeh deh, sok atuh mangga di baca..

**Chap 5**

"Kau bisa bertemu denganku sekarang?"

Sasuke menghempaskan tubuhnya di punggung kasur dan melirik Hinata yang kini memakai bajunya kembali.

"Ada apa memangnya? Sudah malam, aku capek."

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu."

"Ya sudah, bicara saja sekarang."

"Ini tidak bisa di bicarakan lewat telepon Sasuke-kun!"

"Yah lalu bagaimana? Ini sudah malam."

"Aku ingin kau sekarang datang ke pantai, tempat kau menyatakan perasaanmu pertama kali."

"Pantai?"

"Kalau kau tidak datang, kau akan tahu apa yang akan aku lakukan!"

"Ck, Saku…"

Tiba-tiba sambungan telepon diputuskan oleh Sakura. Sasuke berdecih dan bingung dengan apa yang harus dia lakukan.

"Kakak…pergi saja." Hinata bangun dan menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut. Melihat Hinata yang sedang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya terutama di bagian lehernya yang kini penuh dengan tanda merah membuat Sasuke merutuki dirinya sendiri.

"Hinata, maafkan aku.." Ucap Sasuke sambil menatap Hinata.

"Aku tidak apa-apa kak." Hinata tersenyum.

Sasuke semakin merasa bersalah kepada Hinata. Ia terdiam sesaat lalu kembali menatap Hinata di sampingnya yang kini sedang memakai baju.

"Bagaimana kalau kau ikut?"

"Apa?" Tanya Hinata kaget.

"Ayo."

* * *

><p>"Kakak, aku didalam mobil saja."<p>

"Ayo Hinata, ikut aku keluar."

"A..aku tidak bisa kak. S..Sakura-san bisa.."

"Bisa apa? Dia tidak akan mencelakaimu. Lagipula aku ingin mengenalkannya padamu." Jawab Sasuke.

"Baiklah."

Sasuke keluar dari dalam mobil bersama Hinata. Saat ia menemukan sosok Sakura yang kini berdiri sendiri tengah menatap laut dimalam hari, Sasuke menggengam erat tangan Hinata disampingnya sedangkan gadis indigo tersebut hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya.

"Sakura."

Sakura membalikan tubuhnya saat mendengar suara orang yang ia cintai memanggilnya. Sesaat ia bahagia karena ia tahu bahwa Sasuke datang menemuinya namu rasa bahagia itu memudar saat ia melihat gadis indigo yang ada disampingnya, apalagi tangan mereka berdua kini saling menggenggam satu sama lain.

"Sa..Sasuke, dia.."

"Ah perkenalkan namaku Hyuu…" Hinata berhenti mengatakan namanya ketika Sasuke sedikit mendorong lengannya dan sedikit berbisik.

"Uchiha.."

"A..ah namaku Uchiha..Hinata."

Sakura menatap Hinata dengan tatapan tidak suka, apalagi saat ia melihat sedikit bercak merah yang terpampang dileher Hinata walau Sasuke sudah memakaikan syal di leher istrinya itu.

"Apa maksudmu membawa dia kesini Sasuke?"

"Aku ingin mengenalkannya padamu Sakura."

"Tapi aku menyuruhmu datang kemari bukan untuk bertemu dengan dia!"

"Lalu untuk apa?" Tanya Sasuke malas.

"Aku ingin berbincang-bincang denganmu berdua saja. Mengingat masa-masa.."

"Justru itu Sakura, aku membawa dia agar jelas sudah kalau kita sudah tidak ada hubungan apa-apa lagi."

"Kak Sasu.." Gumam Hinata dalam hati. Dia merasa senang karena Sasuke mengakui pernikahannya di depan Sakura namun dilain pihak ia juga merasa tidak enak dengan Sakura karena Hinata merasa ia telah merebut kekasihnya.

"K..kau, kau kenapa Sasuke-kun? Kenapa kau." Sakura mendekati Sasuke dan hendak menyentuhnya namun Sasuke menghentikan tujuannya.

"Sakura, kita sudah tidak ada hubungan apa-apa lagi."

Sakura berjalan mundur menjauhi Sasuke dan Hinata. Ia menjambak rambutnya dan menggelengkan kepalanya dan berteriak sekencang mungkin, membuat Hinata simpati melihatnya.

"Tidak..tidak tidaaaaak! Kau bohong Sasuke!"

Hinata menarik lengan baju Sasuke berharap Sasuke merespon Sakura. Namun pria itu tidak melakukan tindakan apapun untuk menenangkan mantan kekasihnya itu.

"Sakura hentikan!"

Suara pria terdengar dari arah belakang Sasuke dan Hinata. Tidak lama sesosok pria berambut perak berlari mendekati Sakura dan berusaha menenangkan gadis berambut merah jambu tersebut. Sasuke melihat pria tersebut dengan seksama. Ia merasa bahwa ia mengenali pria tersebut.

"Sakura tenang! Ayo kita pulang, kau bisa mengganggu orang-orang sekitar!"

"Aku tidak mau! Aku tidak mau Kakashi! Lepaskan aku! Aku ingin mati!"

"Sakura! Kau.."

"Dokter Hatake?"

Pria yang bernama Hatake Kakashi itu berbalik melihat sumber suara yang baru saja ia dengar. Matanya terbelalak saat melihat orang yang ia kenal kini berdiri di hadapannya. Tentu saja ia baru tahu karena saat ia berlari menghampiri Sakura, ia tidak memperhatikan orang lain selain Sakura.

"Uchiha Sasuke? Sedang apa anda di sini?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Um.. Aku..aku..aku sedang membawa istriku berjalan-jalan di sekitar sini." Sasuke tersenyum sambil merangkul pundak Hinata.

"Dokter, anda kenal Sakura?" Tanya Hinata.

"Oh, em..nanti saja saya ceritakan. Maaf telah merepotkan kalian berdua, sekarang saya harus membawa gadis ini pulang."

Sakura menegakkan kepalanya menatap Kakashi. Ia berusaha melepaskan tangan Kakashi yang kini menggenggam erat pergelangan tangannya.

"Lepaskan aku Kakashi!"

"Diam dan ikut aku pulang!" Bentak pria bermasker tersebut.

Sakura membelalakan matanya dan menundukan kepalanya saat ia Kakashi membentaknya. Dengan terpaksa ia menuruti keinginan pria itu untuk pulang bersamanya.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi." Kakashi membungkukkan badannya dan pergi bersama Sakura meninggalkan Sasuke dan Hinata di tempat tersebut.

Sasuke terdiam dan terus menatap kepergian Sakura di hadapannya. Dirinya bertanya-tanya akan hubungan Kakashi dengan Sakura. Kenapa Sakura begitu patuh walau hanya sekali bentakan dari pria perak tersebut, dan kenapa Sasuke tidak tahu kalau dokter yang selama ini menjadi tempat Ayahnya berkonsultasi ternyata memiliki hubungan dengan mantan kekasihnya tersebut.

Hinata meremas tangan Sasuke dengan pelan, membawa kesadaran suaminya kembali . Hinata lalu menengadahkan wajahnya untuk bisa melihat wajah tampan suaminya, namun saat suaminya itu menolehkan wajahnya, ia menemukan bahwa wajah istrinya itu kini merah padam dan tidak lupa beberapa tetes air matanya mengalir di kedua pipinya yang mulus.

"Hinata, kau kenapa?" Sasuke memasang wajah khawatir dan menyentuh wajah milik istrinya tersebut. Sungguh pemandangan yang sangat menyesakkan bagi Sasuke karena hari ini dua orang gadis dibuatnya menangis.

"K..kakak..Aku penghancur hubungan orang."

"Apa maksudmu Hinata?"

"Tidak seharusnya begini. Tidak seharusnya aku menerima pernikahan ini."

"Hinata, kau tidak usah memperdulikan Sakura. Dia.."

Hinata melepaskan genggamannya pada Sasuke dan ia berdiri menjauhi Sasuke sambil mengucurkan air mata.

"Bagaimana bisa aku tidak perduli? Gara-gara aku dia seperti itu. Apa kakak tidak mengerti perasaannya? Dia sangat mencintaimu! Dan aku merusak hubungan kalian!"

"Lalu apa kau tahu perasaanku Hinata?" Sasuke membentak Hinata dan sukses membuat Hinata bungkam untuk sementara.

"Apa kau tahu perasaanku? Aku yang masih mencintai dia tiba-tiba saja harus berpisah dengannya demi ayahku yang sedang sakit! Bahkan sampai sekarang aku tidak tahu apa alasannya tidak merestui aku dengan Sakura. Lalu apa kau pikir aku tidak bingung menghadapimu Hinata! Menghadapimu yang tiba-tiba ditakdirkan menjadi istriku saat ini, Kau pikir aku tidak merasa bersalah terhadapmu?"

"U..untuk apa Kakak merasa tidak enak kepadaku? Kau bahkan tidak memiliki perasaan sedikitpun terhadapku!"

"Jika aku tidak memiliki sedikitpun perasaan terhadapmu, lalu untuk apa aku berani menyentuhmu? Untuk apa pula aku membawamu kesini dan menyatakan pada Sakura bahwa kau adalah istriku."

"Kak Sasu.."

"Kau tahu Hinata, saat ini aku sedang di buat bingung oleh perasaanku sendiri. Karena itu tolonglah, jangan memperkeruh suasana lagi. Ayo pulang."

Sasuke berbalik dan berjalan menuju mobilnya, sedangkan Hinata masih diam berdiri menundukkan kepalanya. Sasuke sadar Hinata tidak mengikutinya, lalu ia segera berbalik dan tiba tiba..

"Brukk" Hinata berlari memeluk Sasuke saat suaminya itu berbalik. Sang suami kaget dengan perlakuan Hinata yang tiba-tiba.

"Maafkan aku kak.." Ucap Hinata sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya pada tubuh suaminya.

Sasuke terdiam sambil menatap Hinata, kemudian ia tersenyum lembut dan membalas pelukan Hinata di dadanya sambil mengelus kepala istrinya itu.

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dan membungkukkan tubuhnya untuk menyajarkan tingginya dengan Hinata. Ia kemudian mengelap air yang membasahi pipi mulus istrinya dan tersenyum. Mata Sasuke tersita pada leher Hinata yang terdapat bercak merah akibat ulahnya tadi. Ia terkekeh dan membuat Istrinya menatapnya dengan bingung. Sasuke lalu membenarkan Syal yang dipake Hinata agar bercak merah itu tidak terlihat oleh orang lain.

"Bahaya kalau tanda ini kelihatan."

Hinata mengerti dengan apa yang Sasuke katakan. Dengan seketika pipinya mengeluarkan semburat merah.

"Sudah tidak kelihatan lagi. Tapi saat dirumah nanti kau harus perlihatkan tanda itu ke Mom."

"Mama? Untuk apa?" Tanya Hinata polos.

"Supaya ia tidak ribut-ribut meminta cucu." Jawab Sasuke sambil tertawa kecil.

"T..tapi kan.."

"Hahaha, aku hanya bercanda. Ayo pulang."

* * *

><p>"Plakk!" Tamparan keras mendarat di pipi Kakashi yang terhalang oleh masker. Tidak sakit memang tapi harga dirinya kini telah jatuh karena ia ditampar oleh seorang wanita. Tanpa menatap Sakura yang kini menatapnya penuh dengan benci ia tetap berdiri tegak tanpa menyentuh pipinya sendiri.<p>

"Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan ditempat itu Kakashi!" Bentak Sakura.

"Aku menjemputmu."

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk menjemputku!"

"Sakura, mau berapa lama kau seperti ini? Mau berapa lama kau berpura-pura?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Aku tidak pura-pura Kakashi."

"Kau bersandiwara di depan Sasuke kan?"

"Sandiwara apa Kakashi? Aku tidak mengerti!"

"Kau pura-pura mencintai Sasuke kan?"

"Aku mencintai dia Kakashi, melebihi apapun!"

"Melebihi apapun?"

"Ya!"

"Lalu aku kau anggap apa?" gumam Kakashi sambil membalikkan badannya dan pergi meninggalkan gadis yang matanya kini sembab karena menangis.

* * *

><p>"Ma, Kak Sasu ada dimana? Aku tidak melihatnya saat aku bangun barusan." Tanya Hinata sambil mendekati mertuanya yang kini menyeruput teh dipagi hari sambil membaca majalah catalog kesukaannya.<p>

"Oh suamimu tadi pagi-pagi sekali berangkat. Ada yang harus ia kerjakan." Jawab Mikoto sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Pagi-pagi sekali ada syuting yah?" tanya Hinata sambil memiringkan kepalanya plus memperlihatkan wajah polosnya di hadapan ibu mertuanya itu.

Mikoto yang melihat wajah Hinata segera mencubit kedua pipi menantunya. Sungguh ia bersyukur memiliki menantu yang imut seperti Hinata.

"Hinata-chan! Umurmu berapa sih? Kamu lucu banget deh!" teriak Mikoto gemas.

"Ahku duh ah Fu luh Mah.."

"Nah Hinata, disini ada baju-baju lucu yang bisa kamu pakai. Mama belikan untukmu yah?" Tanya Mikoto semangat sambil menunjukan beberapa gambar baju yang tertera pada buku katalognya.

"T..tidak usah Ma, bajuku masih sangat banyak." Jawab Hinata tidak enak.

"Tidak apa-apa, sekali-kali kau pake baju yang lucu-lucu. Kau itu baru 20 tahun, lihat nih ada banyak rok yang lucu-lucu!"

"Tapi Ma, itu pendek sekali. A..aku tidak berani…"

"Hinata, sekali-sekali kau harus bisa bergaya. Apalagi kau istri dari seorang artis, lagipula boleh kan kasih Sasuke service sedikit?"

"Service." Hinata menundukan wajahnya untuk menyembunyikan semburat merah di pipinya. Mikoto yang tahu akan hal itu segera menarik Hinata berdiri dan membawanya pergi keluar rumah.

"Ma, mau kemana kita?"

"Kita belanja baju yang banyak!" Mikoto tersenyum lebar.

* * *

><p>Sesampainya di sebuah butik terkenal yang sudah jelas harga-harga tidak diragukan lagi, Mikoto dengan semangat 45nya mengambil beberapa baju wanita yang menurutnya cocok dipakai menantunya. Hinata hanya bisa diam dan terkadang malu setelah melihat beberapa pakaian yang mertuanya pilihkan untuknya, karena beberapa diantaranya bisa dikatakan minim alias kurang bahan untuk dipakai.<p>

"Ma, masa aku pakai baju kayak begini kalau pergi ke panti." Tanya Hinata sambil memegang baju berkain tipis yang bahkan bisa di bilang transparan itu.

"Hh. Itu bukan untuk dipakai ke panti sayang. Itu baju tidur."

"T..tidur? Tidur pakai baju ini?"

"Yup!" Lagi-lagi Mikoto mengeluarkan seringaian khasnya.

"T..terus rok ini? Dan baju ini? Menurutku ini kurang bahan Ma."

"Itu memang modelnya, setelah membeli semua ini, kau harus ganti pakaianmu ya?"

"T..tapi Ma, aku.."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapi." Jawab Mikoto menajamkan matanya.

"Hh. Baiklah."

Selagi menunggu Hinata mencoba beberapa pakaiannya, Mikoto merasakan ada sesuatu yang bergetar di dalam tasnya. Ponselnya bergetar menandakan ada seseorang yang kini menghubunginya. Ia buka ponsel flipnya dan menemukan nama anak bungsu kesayangannya, dan tanpa ragu ia menerima panggilannya.

"Ada apa Sasuke?"

"Mom ada dimana?"

"Oh aku sedang belanja dengan Hinata."

"Bisakah Mom dan Hinata datang ke Panti setelah berbelanja?"

"Bukan tidak bisa Sasuke, Hinata akan datang ke panti setelah ini. Kan memang seperti biasa ia harus membantu Tsunade menjaga anak-anak."

"Oh iya, jadi begini maksudku. Aku saat ini ada di Panti asuhan. Kebetulan setelah ini aku tidak ada syuting, kita bisa pulang bersama."

"Tumben kau ke panti. Memangnya sedang apa kau disana?"

"Ada yang harus ku lakukan Mom."

"Apa?"

"Nanti Mom juga akan tahu sendiri. Ya sudah aku tunggu kalian ya?"

"Ya."

* * *

><p>Mikoto keluar dari dalam mobil setelah mobil mewahnya terparkir di depan halaman sebuah panti tempat Hinata mengasuh. Mikoto lalu mengajak menantunya itu untuk keluar dari dalam mobil tapi entah kenapa Hinata tidak ingin keluar. Mikoto tidak bisa memaksa Hinata dan akhirnya ia hanya bisa menghela napasnya dan berjalan memasuki panti. Matanya menemukan beberapa pekerja bangunan yang kini tengah sibuk mengecat dinding, memotong sebuah kayu,dan hal lainnya yang biasanya dilakukan untuk merenovasi sebuah bangunan. Mikoto menajamkan matanya dan akhirnya menemuka sesosok putra bungsunya yang kini tengah berbicara dengan seorang pria sambil memegang sebuah kertas.<p>

"Sasuke." Sapa Mikoto sambil menepuk Sasuke yang sibuk melihat kertas yang ia baca.

"Mom."

"Ada apa ini? Kok banyak pekerja bangunan?"

"Hm, aku yang mempekerjakan mereka."

"Untuk apa?"

"Aku rasa panti ini sebaiknya di renovasi. Karena aku lihat ada beberapa bagian bangunan yang sudah tidak layak. Aku kasihan melihat anak-anak." Jawab Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya pada secarik kertas yang ia baca.

"Hm? Tumben sekali kau peduli terhadap anak kecil?"

"Hinata dimana Mom?" Tanya Sasuke setelah ia sadar kalau istrinya itu tidak ia lihat di sekitar tempat itu.

"Di mobil, gak mau keluar katanya."

"Kenapa?"

"Lihat saja sendiri, Sasuke pasti suka."

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya, ia lalu menyerahkan kertas yang ia baca kepada pria yang tadi saja ia ajak diskusi untuk merenovasi panti tersebut. Ia lalu berjalan mendekati mobil yang di parkirkan oleh supir keluarganya, lalu membuka pintu penumpang bagian belakang dan kagetnya ia saat melihat istrinya kini berpenampilan sangat berbeda dari biasanya.

"K..kakak." Hinata membuka matanya lebar-lebar saat ia tahu kini Sasuke menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tidak biasa. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dan seperti biasa menyembunyikan semburat merah di kedua pipinya.

Sungguh pemandangan yang luar biasa untuk Sasuke. Hinata istrinya yang biasanya berpakaian sangat sederhana, berubah 180 derajat. Hari ini Hinata tidak memakai kaos ungu kesukaannya dengan celana jeans serta sepatu kets biasa melainkan, ia kini memakai rok berenda berwarna putih di atas paha, baju atasan berwarna krem lembut dengan tangan pendek yang terdapat pita di sisi lengannya. Kakinya yang mulus tertutupi kaos kaki yang tinggi hingga menutupi setengah pahanya, juga sepatu berwarna putih yang cocok dengan model bajunya. Rambut Hinata yang awalnya lurus dan berponi tebal itu kini berbeda. Rambutnya kini ikal dan memiliki belahan di sebelah kanannya sehingga kening hinata sedikit terlihat. Tidak lupa juga denga pita berenda yang terpasang di bagian belakang rambutnya membuat gadis itu semakin manis dilihat.

"Kenapa tidak mau keluar?" Tanya Sasuke.

"A..aku malu."

Sasuke tersenyum lalu mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengajak Hinata keluar dari dalam mobil. " Kau cantik Hinata. Anak-anak pasti senang melihatmu, ayo keluar."

Dengan ragu-ragu Hinata menerima uluran tangan Sasuke. Sambil menundukan kepalanya , ia berjalan berdampingan dengan suaminya. Lagi-lagi ekspresi aneh muncul di wajah Hinata saat ia melihat beberapa pekerja bangunan kini terlihat sibuk di Panti asuhannya.

"Kak Sasu, ada apa ini?"

"Aku ingin merenovasi panti asuhan ini."

"Merenovasi?" tanya Hinata sambil menengadahkan wajahnya untuk menatap wajah suaminya yang lebih tinggi 25 cm darinya.

"Hn, aku juga ingin meluasi taman bermainnya, juga menambahkan beberapa permainannya."

"Kak.."

"Ah, akan lebih bagus lagi kalau cat dindingnya juga di beri warna cerah." Ucap Sasuke.

Hinata meremas tangan Sasuke, membuat suaminya itu melihat kearah istrinya yang lagi-lagi menunduk. "Hinata, Kenapa?"

"Te..terima kasih kak." Hinata menangis sambil mengeluarkan senyuman bahagianya. Dia tidak menyangka suaminya tersebut peduli dengan keadaan Panti asuhannya.

"Sama-sama." Sasuke tersenyum tulus.

* * *

><p>Sasuke dan Hinata menyusul Mikoto memasuki Panti asuhan. Namun saat berada di ruang tamu, Hinata menghentikan langkahnya. Sasuke pun ikut berhenti dan menggenggam tangan Hinata.<p>

"Ayo."

"Tapi aku malu."

Tidak apa-apa."

Sasuke dan Hinata lalu melanjutkan langkahnya, dan saat berada di ruang tengah beberapa anak-anak kecil juga Ritsu anak yang paling tua dipanti tersebut menatap Hinata dengan wajah yang merona.

"Kak Hinata?" Ritsu mendekati Hinata yang tidak tahu harus menunjukan ekspresi seperti apa, langsung memegang tangan Hinata yang sudah ia anggap seperti kakaknya sendiri.

"R..ritsu."

"Kak Hinata cantik sekali! Iya kan adik-adik?"

"Kak Hinata cantik!" Anak-anak kecil kini berlari memeluk Hinata yang masih malu atas penampilannya.

"T..terima kasih." Hinata tersenyum.

"Uooooh! Silau!" Teriak bocah-bocah kecil itu setelah mendapatkan senyuman Hinata. Sasuke yang melihatnya tersenyum tipis.

"Kak Caacuu..kak Cacuukee."

"Hn?" Sasuke berjongkok menyamakan tingginya dengan gadis kecil bernama Yuki yang baru saja memanggil dan menarik bagian bawah bajunya.

"Yuki mau main."

"Main? Main apa?" Tanya Sasuke sambil memegang wajah Yuki di kedua tangannya, dan hal itu membuat Hinata yang melihatnya merona.

"Kejal-kejalan.. tapi Yuki pengen digendong ama kak Cacuu."

"Yuki culang! Aku juga mau!"

"Aku juga mau digendoong!"

Sasuke tersenyum sambil mengelus puncak kepala anak-anak kecil yang kini berebut ingin digendong Sasuke. " Ayo kita main diluar. Tapi yang pertama kali di gendong Yuki yah? Kan dia yang ngajak main pertama kali." Jawab Sasuke memberikan Syarat.

"Terus kita kapan digendongnya?"

"begini, siapa yang bisa nyentuh yang lagi di gendong sama Kakak, baru dia gantiin orang yang kakak gendong."

"Ok!" Jawab anak-anak semangat.

Sasuke lalu menggendong Yuki dengan cepat, lalu berlari diikuti anak-anak yang lainnya. Yuki tertawa lebar sambil mengalungkan tangannya di leher Sasuke. Sasuke berlari-lari dikejar oleh anak-anak yang lainnya sambil melindungi Yuki dan sesekali mengangkat Yuki dengan kedua tangannya sehingga memperkeras tawa dari gadis kecil berumur 3 tahun itu.

Dari dalam ruangan Hinata melihat kesenangan yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke dengan anak-anak kesayangannya. Tanpa sadar senyumnya mengembang di wajahnya, tidak lupa dengan rona merah khas di kedua pipinya.

"Kak Hinata, bagaimana kalau kita memasak?"

"Hn?"

"Kita masak untuk suamimu dan anak-anak." Jawab Ritsu.

"Ah iya."

* * *

><p>Makan siang pun dimulai, Anak-anak kini tengah menyantap makan siang mereka dengan lahap. Sasuke duduk bersebelahan dengan Hinata di meja makan. Sedangkan Mikoto dan Tsunade bersebrangan dengan mereka.<p>

"Kak Hinata! Kapan kami punya adik bayi?"

Hinata langsung terbatuk-batuk mendengar ucapan salah satu anak panti asuhannya. Sasuke yang duduk di sebelahnya segera menepuk-nepuk punggung istrinya sambil memberikan segelas air putih.

"Ehm, em.. Shou-chan makan dulu ya." Jawab Hinata dengan senyum pahit.

"Katanya kak Hinata akan kasih adik bayi kalo lagi bareng kak Sasuke kan?" Tanya salah seorang anak yang lainnya, yang berhasil membuat Sasuke tersedak minumannya kali ini.

"K..kak." Hinata mengambil Tissue dan melap mulut Sasuke yang sedikit basah. Sedangkan Mikoto tertawa melihat ekspresi anak bungsunya itu.

"Kalian tahu hal itu dari mana?" Tanya Tsunade tegas.

"Dari kak Ritsu!"

"Ritsu, belum saatnya kau memberitahu mereka soal seperti itu!" Ucap Tsunade tegas.

"Um. Maaf."

"N..nah bagaimana kalau kita melanjutkan makanannya." Ucap Hinata.

"T..tapi adik bayi.." gumam Yuki murung.

Hinata berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan mendekati Yuki dan anak-anak yang lainnya sambil mengelus kepala mereka semua.

"Kalau makanannya dihabiskan hari ini, Kakak janji suatu saat akan bawa adik bayi, biar kalian semua bisa main bersama."

"Benar?" tanya Yuki antusias.

"Hn." Angguk Hinata.

"Janji?"

"Hah? Umm.. J..janji!" Balas Hinata.

* * *

><p>Suara tangisan dari dalam TV membuat Sasuke memasang tampang jengkel saat ia keluar dari dalam kamar mandi. Ia melihat Hinata kini menonton Drama romantic dengan konsentrasi penuh.<p>

"Nonton apa?" Tanya Sasuke di belakang sofa.

"Drama."

"Kok suka yang begituan sih?" tanya Sasuke.

"L..loh, Kakak memang tidak suka? Padahal kan Kakak seorang aktor."

"Aku tidak suka kalau jalan ceritanya cengeng begitu."

"Oh.."

Sasuke terdiam menatap Hinata yang membelakanginnya. Ia melihat sedikit kulit putih yang muncul dari pundak terbuka Hinata. Tanpa memakai baju atasannya, dan hanya pundak yang digantungi selembar handuk, Sasuke menghampiri Hinata dan duduk di sebelahnya.

Sadar akan kehadiran sang suami di sampingnya, Hinata menoleh namun dengan cepat ia memandangi TV karena ia tidak ingin terbuai oleh tubuh mempesona milik suaminya.

"Tadi siang anak-anak menghabiskan makanannya kan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Um, I..iya."

"Hn."

Sasuke menggeserkan posisinya mendekati Hinata dan merangkul Hinata di sebelahnya, membuat gadis yang di rangkul semakin gugup dan malu. Ia mendekatkan kepalanya ke tengkuk istrinya dan menghirup aroma manis dari tubuh istrinya.

"Kau ingat janji yang barusan kau ucapkan pada anak-anak?" Suara rendah Sasuke yang kini sangat dekat dengan telinga Hinata bahkan napasnya yang menyentuh leher Hinata, membuat gadis itu bergidik.

Hinata mengangguk pelan, Sasuke tersenyum. Ia kemudian semakin memperdekat jaraknya dengan istrinya itu lalu berbisik dengan suara yang bisa dibilang menggoda.

"Bagaimana kalau kita tepati janjinya?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengecup pipi mulus Hinata. Yang dicium hanya menunduk malu, sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Sasuke kemudian mengelus pelan rambut indigo Hinata, menciumi rambutnya, meraba wajah cantik istrinya dan memberikan ciuman bertubi-tubi di sekitar wajahnya.

"K..Kak Sasu.."

"Hn?" Tanya Sasuke menikmati lembutnya rambut Hinata.

"A..aku.."

"Aku tidak akan menyakitimu Hinata." Jawab Sasuke.

Hinata mengangguk pelan. Di atas sofa ia dorong tubuh Hinata dengan pelan. Ia menindih tubuh gadis itu. Ia mencium pelan bibir Hinata sambil mengelus wajah istrinya. Membuka mulutnya dengan perlahan, ciuman itu semakin panas dan menjadi-jadi. Sesekali Sasuke menggeram, dan semakin memperdalam ciumannya.

Tangannya meraba-raba punggung Hinata dengan pelan, membuat istrinya itu sedikit mendesah. Hinata yang masih ragu akhirnya mengalungkan tangannya di leher suaminya. Bibir Sasuke. Bibir Suaminya yang lembut, dan aroma maskulin yang menguar dari tubuhnya membuatnya gila. Membuatnya menginginkan yang lebih dan lebih lagi.

"Brakk" Suara pintu kamar terbuka secara paksa dan berhasil membuat kegiatan kedua suami istri itu terhenti. Dan munculah sesosok pria dengan rambut panjang yang kini murka atas apa yang ia lihat.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Neji?"

"Kak Neji?"

Pria bernama Neji yang merupakan kakak kandung dari Hinata menahan napasnya dengan wajah yang merah juga tatapan benci kepada Sasuke.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan!"

**TBC**

Di usahain cepet deh Updatenya, tapi Author ga janji sih. yang nunggu fic SASUHINA buatan saya yang lain, harap bersabar ya ^^ ok terakhir Review ya onegai shimasu

m(_ _)m

**Salam Hangat**

**Nao-shi**


End file.
